Please don't forget me
by Sandrine50
Summary: Bella était certaine d'avoir trouvé l'amour auprès de son petit ami Jacob. Sa rencontre avec le sexy et rebelle Edward Cullen ébranlera-t-elle ses certitudes ? Et si une nuit changeait tout.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que votre rentrée s'est bien passée._

_Moi, ayant pas mal de temps à tuer en ce moment, j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite histoire qui ne contiendra que deux chapitres (ça devait être un OS à l'origine mais la quantité de mots importante a fait que j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux). _

_Je poste donc ce soir le premier chapitre et la semaine prochaine, le second._

_Si je l'ai écrite c'est avant tout pour remercier 3 personnes en particulier. Je voudrais dédier cette mini fic à des filles merveilleuses : __**Marie**__ (AMALMALIE : la talentueuse), __**Nadège**__ (Live4ever : ma rebelle) et __**Anne**__ (Nane2Bru : ma jumelle). Elles me donnent l'envie, la motivation dont j'ai besoin pour écrire, sans compter les précieux conseils et mots rassurants qu'elles me prodiguent. _

_Ce sont des personnes sur lesquelles je peux compter._

_Alors __**merci**__ encore à vous les filles, pour votre patience, votre gentillesse… pour tout. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire pour vous. _

_J'espère aussi qu'on aura l'occasion de se parler plus souvent. )_

_Comme cette histoire n'a pas été corrigée par une béta, il est probable qu'il reste des fautes. Désolée pour cela._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Synopsis : Bella était certaine d'avoir trouvé l'amour auprès de son petit ami, Jacob. Sa rencontre avec le sexy et rebelle Edward Cullen ébranlera-t-elle ses certitudes ? Et si une nuit changeait tout.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>* Please don't forget me *<strong>

La soirée battait son plein. Je me sentais bien. L'alcool que j'avais ingurgité m'avait grandement aidé à me détendre et à me désinhiber. Je me trémoussais sur l'une des chansons des _Black eyed peas_, mon verre à la main. Rosalie partageait mon délire et collait son corps parfait au mien. Je me sentais sexy et désirable. Les regards insistants de certains de mes camarades de classe ne faisaient que confirmer ce que je pensais.

Dans cet état de légère ivresse, j'oubliais tout.

Le fait que Jacob m'ait posé un énième lapin, mes petits soucis personnels… Tout semblait sans importance, ce soir. Tout comme les conséquences de mes actes. Conséquences que je traiterai plus tard.

Je voulais juste m'amuser, profiter au maximum de cette soirée et des bonnes choses qu'elle pouvait m'apporter.

Après plusieurs minutes à danser comme des folles, Rosalie décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Elle s'excusa et alla aux toilettes. Je la regardai du coin de l'œil avant que mon regard ne se porte sur Emmett. Il était en pleine discussion avec l'un de ses amis mais lorsqu'il vit Rosalie passer dans son champ de vision, il s'interrompit et ne prêta pas grande attention à son interlocuteur. Il était indéniable qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Son regard trahissait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Cette dernière le savait, mais ne semblait pas partager ses sentiments. Et pour bien des raisons, j'étais certaine du contraire, et je ne comprenais pas ce qui l'avait poussé à rompre avec lui. Emmett était quelqu'un de beau et de populaire. Sa gentillesse n'était pas à démentir non plus.

Des choses m'échappaient. Rosalie Hale était un grand mystère pour tout le monde, moi y compris. J'avais beau la connaître depuis de nombreuses années, son comportement me dépassait parfois. J'étais même certaine qu'elle me cachait des choses.

Lorsque j'essayais de lui parler d'Emmett, elle levait les yeux au ciel, l'air ennuyé, et me débitait son discours habituel :

« Je m'ennuyais avec lui, Bella. Il est peut-être pas mal, mais il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte. Il n'avait pas ce petit quelque chose qui aurait pu me faire craquer. On s'est bien amusé. Point. Je suis passée à autre chose maintenant. »

Je détournai le regard avant que je ne me fasse attraper et soupirai de lassitude. Mon euphorie se dissipa quelque peu.

Je regardai tout autour de moi, les bras croisés. Tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser. Mais pour le coup, je ne me sentais plus à ma place sur cette piste de danse. Alors je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin, histoire de prendre un peu l'air.

Je me frayai un chemin tant bien que mal et arrivai à la baie vitrée ouverte.

Une fois dehors, je fermai les yeux et inspirai un bon coup. Il faisait bon ce soir. Le petit vent qui caressait ma peau était chaud et agréable.

Je m'assis sur des marches, un peu à l'écart des autres et posai ma tête sur mes genoux. Je me mis à penser à Jacob, à notre relation compliquée. Encore une fois, il m'avait déçue. Il n'était pas venu. Et comme d'habitude, je m'étais sentie idiote. Heureusement que Rosalie avait été là pour me rassurer. D'ailleurs, elle était toujours là quand j'en avais besoin. Je remerciais Dieu chaque jour pour me l'avoir mise sur mon chemin.

Elle était toujours à mon écoute et me prodiguait ses bons conseils, même si je ne les suivais pas toujours, à son plus grand dam. Si je l'écoutais je ne serais plus avec Jacob à l'heure actuelle. Parfois, je me dis que je devrais appliquer son conseil et cesser ma relation avec lui. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible, je m'en sentais incapable. J'éprouvais pour lui de profonds sentiments et j'étais persuadée qu'il en était de même pour lui, même s'il ne les montrait pas toujours. Aussi, si parfois il agissait de façon égoïste, il avait bien d'autres qualités.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. J'aurais eu bien envie d'une cigarette pour me détendre. Je ne fumais qu'occasionnellement, juste pour le plaisir et quand je devais apaiser une certaine nervosité.

Je tournai la tête à droite et à gauche. Personne en vue. J'étais seule.

C'était bien ma veine !

Je me levai, résignée, prête à rejoindre Rosalie lorsque je vis quelqu'un contre le mur de la maison, à l'abri des regards. Je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

Il m'était difficile de le voir clairement de là où je me trouvais. Cependant, au vu de sa tenue vestimentaire et de son allure, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.

Intriguée et toujours dans l'optique d'obtenir une cigarette, je me levai et m'approchai prudemment de lui, me souvenant que je portais des talons. Et plus j'avançais et plus l'odeur familière de la fumée de cigarette s'intensifiait.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, pensant avoir trouvé mon sauveur.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je le regardai quelques instants. Il ne me semblait pas l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Parce qu'un mec pareil, croyais-moi, je m'en serais souvenue. Il était grand, il avait bien une tête de plus que moi. Ses cheveux étaient bruns mais on pouvait percevoir en eux quelques nuances cuivrées. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert indéfinissable. Son nez était droit et sa bouche était une invitation au pêcher. Et pour couronner le tout, il portait un blouson en cuir noir qui lui allait à ravir. Ça lui donnait un petit côté rebelle et sexy.

J'ignorais combien de temps je restais à le regarder, mais mon examen attentif eut l'air de l'amuser.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? », me demanda-t-il en faisant un petit sourire en coin qui me donnait envie de gémir.

« Oh, euh, je me demandais si tu avais une cigarette pour moi. », me repris-je.

Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et prit son paquet de cigarettes plein et, sans un mot, me le tendit.

J'en pris une et le remerciai. Après quoi, il me proposa son briquet pour que je l'allume. A la première bouffée, je fermai les yeux et me laissai envahir par ce sentiment de bien-être. La fumée me brulait la gorge d'une façon agréable.

Je me sentais bien mieux maintenant.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je croisai son regard intense. Ce genre de regard qui vous envoie des frissons dans tout le corps et qui vous chamboule.

« Merci, euh… »

« Edward. Edward Cullen. », se présenta-t-il en me tendant sa main libre.

Je la pris et la secouai légèrement. Sa peau était douce et, pour un bref instant, je me demandais ce que ça ferait d'avoir ses mains sur moi.

Je secouai la tête afin de me remettre les idées en place. Je ne connaissais pas ce garçon et pourtant j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il pouvait être dangereux pour moi.

Je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool qui me faisait avoir ce genre de pensées, mais c'était à peine si je pouvais me reconnaître.

Ma main resta plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu dans la sienne. Et lorsque je m'en aperçus et voulus l'enlever, je crus sentir ses doigts s'attarder sur les miens.

« Moi, c'est… »

« Bella Swan. », finit-il.

« On se connait ? », lui demandai-je à brûle pourpoint, surprise qu'il connaisse mon identité.

Il refit son sourire en coin et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

« Non, je sais juste ton nom. »

Je hochai la tête, quelque peu secouée par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Qui te l'a dit ? »

« Mike. ».

« Mike ? Mike Newton est ton ami ? »

« En quelque sorte. », répondit-il d'un air contrit.

Mike était l'organisateur de cette soirée. Il était le genre de mec qui aimait faire la fête et en organisait à tour de bras, pensant que ça le rendait plus cool aux yeux des autres. Organisateur de fêtes ou pas, je le considérais toujours comme un abruti de première. J'avais donc du mal à imaginer Edward ami avec lui.

« Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ? », demandai-je avant de prendre une énième bouffée de ma cigarette.

Il détourna les yeux et regarda droit devant lui.

Il haussa les épaules en réponse.

Je réprimai l'envie de lui poser les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. Pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me donnait envie de le connaître. C'est pourquoi, le braquer ou le faire fuir était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

Un silence commença à s'installer entre nous. Je continuai à fumer et, avec ma main libre, frottai mon bras. Je commençai à frissonner de froid et il s'en aperçut.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Un peu. »

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol et hotta sa veste en cuir.

« Tiens. », fit-il en me la proposant.

« Oh, merci. Mais toi, tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis bien plus couvert que toi. », dit-il en balayant ses yeux sur mon corps engoncé dans une robe bleue, bien trop courte.

Rosalie avait insisté pour que je la porte. Et honnêtement, elle ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

Je sentis mes joues rougir d'embarras face à son regard insistant.

Je me ressaisis et vêtis la veste avec son aide. Et dès que je la mis, je fus enveloppée par son odeur masculine. Tabac, parfum, menthe… toutes ces senteurs réussirent à rendre mes jambes flageolantes.

Chamboulée par cette émotion nouvelle, j'écrasai à mon tour ma cigarette sur la pelouse et m'assis sur le sol froid, ma tête reposant contre le mur.

« Tu vas à quel lycée ? », lui demandai-je sans le regarder.

Il s'assit près de moi -certainement trop près pour mon propre bien- et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Une chaleur accueillante se propagea sur tout mon côté gauche.

Si j'avais été raisonnable, je me serais un peu éloignée. Mais je ne l'étais pas. J'aimais cette proximité, même si Edward était un parfait inconnu. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui m'attirait inexorablement. Chose qui me déroutait totalement.

« J'ai arrêté mes études. Mais j'étais à La Push, avant. »

« Ceci explique pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. », souris-je. « Et quel âge as-tu ? »

« 18. »

J'avais envie de lui demander pour quelle raison il avait arrêté ses études mais finalement je me retins. Je préférais ne pas trop le pousser et attendre qu'il développe. Mais il ne le fit pas. Alors je continuai mon petit interrogatoire. En plus de vouloir le connaître, j'avais envie de l'entendre. J'adorais le timbre de sa voix, qui arrivait à lui-même à me donner la chair de poule.

« Et tu fais quoi maintenant ? »

Il hésita un moment avant de répondre.

« Je vends des… des trucs. », dit-il en jouant avec son briquet.

« Des trucs ? Genre quoi ? Des voitures ? Des vêtements ? »

« Non pas vraiment. », rigola-t-il sans pour autant me dire ce qu'il vendait.

Bon, apparemment, il n'était pas du genre bavard. Après tout, on ne se connaissait pas. Même si l'envie d'en savoir plus à son sujet était de plus en plus forte. Au-delà, d'une curiosité profonde, je devais bien admettre que je me préoccupais de lui. Parce que quelque chose me disait que ce qu'il vendait n'était pas très légal. Sinon, pourquoi restait-il si mystérieux sur le sujet ?

« Sinon, tu es venu seul ? »

_Pourquoi je lui demande ça moi ? Il va croire que je lui fais du gringue. _

« Ouais. », fit-il, amusé.

« Et ça va, tu t'amuses ? »

« Depuis que tu es là, bien plus. »

« Oh. », dis-je avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure et de regarder mes mains jointes.

Que m'arrivait-il ? En quelques mots, il arrivait à me désarçonner complètement. Outre son charme, il y avait chez lui autre chose d'attirant. Sans doute son côté énigmatique. Je me demandais s'il en avait conscience et s'il en abusait avec les filles.

« Et toi, tu t'amuses ? »

« Bien plus depuis que j'ai fait ta connaissance. », répondis-je en reprenant partiellement sa réponse.

Je ne sais pas qui je surpris le plus par mon audace, lui ou moi, mais, tandis que je tentais de garder un air détaché, lui posait sur moi un regard d'une telle intensité qu'il aurait pu me brûler la peau s'il en avait eu la capacité.

Le silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de silence pesant. Celui-ci était apaisant. Et même si nous ne parlions pas, j'aimais sa compagnie.

Après un moment, il prit une autre cigarette et m'en proposa une que je refusai poliment. Il mit la sienne dans sa bouche et l'alluma. J'aimais la façon dont ses lèvres enveloppaient le filtre. C'était une vision très sensuelle qu'il m'offrait sans le savoir. Je restai ébahie devant lui à le regarder sans vergogne, m'imaginant tout un tas de scénarios osés. De peur de laisser échapper un son embarrassant, je me mordis très fort la lèvre inférieure. Je ne réussis qu'à étouffer un gémissement ridicule.

Au son que je venais de produire, il tourna la tête dans ma direction et me regarda d'un air amusé. Gênée de mettre faite prendre la main dans le sac, je tournai vivement la tête et regardai droit devant moi.

_Oh, que va-t-il penser de moi ? La honte !_

Je mis mes mains sur mes joues pour cacher ma gêne. Mais c'était trop tard. Il m'avait vu et entendu surtout. Edward émit un rire mélodieux qui ne réussit qu'à accentuer mon embarras.

Pour le coup, je n'osais plus poser les yeux sur lui, mais lui ne se gêna pas pour me dévisager.

Dans la manière dont son corps était tourné vers moi et dont il s'attardait, je savais qu'il était d'une grande profondeur. Mon corps le savait et l'appréciait.

Je jouais avec mes mains afin de me donner une certaine contenance et de ne pas penser à la façon dont il me reluquait. Vu la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, je m'interrogeai sur mes différentes options. Devais-je partir en courant ou rester ? Creuser un trou et m'enterrer ? Qu'est-ce que j'attendais en restant ici après tout ?

Alors que je débattais intérieurement sur ce que je devais faire, je ressentis une caresse, un effleurement plutôt, sur ma cuisse découverte.

Je baissai mon regard et vis le petit doigt d'Edward bouger doucement sur ma peau.

Je savais qu'il fallait peu de choses pour que tout s'accélère et mon comportement lui avait donné une bonne occasion de franchir toutes les barrières.

Mon cœur s'emballa, ma respiration devint haletante. J'aurais dû faire un geste, n'importe quoi pour m'éloigner de lui, de cette tentation charnelle, mais j'étais faible.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais que Dieu me pardonne, j'aimais cette sensation singulière. Alors tout naturellement, je fermai les yeux et me laissai faire.

Encouragé par mon silence et ma passivité, il déplaça subtilement sa main et, cette fois, sa paume caressa de façon plus appuyée ma cuisse, répandant une chaleur de ce point jusqu'à mon entrejambe.

J'avalai difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge et tentai de me raisonner. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais ma volonté semblait fondre comme neige au soleil à mesure qu'il me caressait. Jacob, l'endroit où je me trouvais, les gens qui se tenaient à quelques pas de nous… tout ceci ne semblait plus exister. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à cette main sur moi, qui avait la faculté de me faire frissonner de plaisir. J'aimais ce contact doux, et je crois que ce fut la première fois que cet attrait physique se manifestait de façon aussi forte.

Je me prêtais à espérer qu'il me touche là où j'en avais le plus besoin. Je lâchai un souffle fragile et attendis avec une certaine exaltation qu'il déplace sa main.

Comme je l'espérais, il la remonta encore un peu et ses doigts jouèrent avec l'ourlet de ma robe.

« Edward… S'il te plaît… »

Ce n'était pas une demande pour qu'il cesse, il s'agissait plus d'une prière pour qu'il continue.

Je commençais à me sentir humide rien qu'en imaginant sa main entre mes cuisses.

Une chaleur se répandit dans tout mon corps alors que son contact sur ma peau s'intensifiait.

Ce que j'éprouvais m'était tellement étranger.

Je prenais beaucoup de plaisir lorsque Jacob me faisait ce genre de chose mais il semblerait que ce n'était en rien comparable avec ce que je ressentais en ce moment-même. Je me fichais que quelqu'un puisse nous surprendre, je profitais de chaque seconde de notre proximité.

Arrivé au niveau de ma culotte, il frôla de son pouce mon clitoris gonflé à travers le fin tissu.

Je hoquetai de surprise et fermai les cuisses.

Sentant ma panique, il pencha son visage vers le mien et sa bouche se déplaça vers mon oreille, son souffle chaud laissant une chaleur persistante sur ma peau :

« Détends-toi, Bella. Fais-moi confiance. », tenta-t-il de me rassurer. « Et ne t'en fais pas, personne ne peut nous voir. »

Ses mots m'apaisèrent et me donnèrent confiance. Mue d'une volonté nouvelle, j'écartai un peu plus les cuisses pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Au point où j'en étais, j'aurais pu faire tout ce qu'il me demandait.

Il accentua ses caresses sur mon sexe alors que mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus difficiles à contenir.

« Edward… », soufflai-je contre son cou.

Pour seule réponse, il mit sa main dans ma culotte et apprécia l'humidité qui se trouvait sur mes lèvres intimes.

J'étais tellement prise par le plaisir qu'il me donnait que je me rendis à peine compte lorsqu'il émit un gémissement appréciateur.

Tout allait trop vite, je le savais. Mais comment allait à l'encontre de ses envies lorsque l'attraction entre deux personnes était si puissante?

Il se rapprocha encore comme s'il voulait que nos corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Je sentis son souffle balayer mon cou, puis mon visage avant que ses lèvres ne viennent frôler les miennes. Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes dans l'anticipation de ce qui allait suivre. Voulant être encore plus proche de lui, je me mis sur ses genoux et appuyai fermement ma bouche contre la sienne.

Sa bouche était soyeuse et souple contre la mienne. Elles s'accordaient parfaitement.

Je l'entendis gémir une nouvelle fois et, à mes oreilles, c'était le son le plus sexy de la terre.

« Tu aimes ? », me demanda-t-il contre ma bouche tout en continuant ses caresses.

Je hochai énergiquement la tête et reposai avec plus de ferveur mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Avec sa main libre, il me caressa les cheveux. Le baiser qui avait commencé de façon délicate devint vite désespéré. Ayant envie de le goûter, je léchai sa lèvre inférieure, l'invitant ainsi à ouvrir sa bouche pour moi. Il le fit immédiatement. Alors, j'y insérai ma langue et m'empressai de toucher la sienne. Elle était experte et agréable. Il devait en avoir embrassé des filles pour être si doué.

Je me surpris à éprouver de la jalousie. C'était idiot, je le savais. Je le connaissais depuis, quoi ? 30 minutes ? Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je me sentais impuissante face à mes émotions.

J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux et continuai à l'embrasser avec ardeur, ayant, par ce baiser, la volonté presqu'insensé de lui faire oublier ses anciennes conquêtes.

Il colla son torse contre le mien et ses gestes devinrent frénétiques. Il appréciait mon audace et j'appréciais ses doigts sur mon sexe.

Encouragée par sa réaction, je poussai le vice jusqu'à poser l'une de mes mains sur son entrejambe. La bosse qui déformait l'avant de son jean était dure sous mes doigts. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je l'entendis émettre un son guttural.

J'avais envie de lui plaire, de bien faire les choses. Même si j'étais toujours vierge, j'avais tout de même un peu de pratique. Il était toujours gratifiant de voir un homme prendre du plaisir juste avec vos mains. Vous aviez l'impression de prendre le pouvoir dans ces moments là.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes. J'ouvris les yeux et rencontrai son regard noir de désir. Voyant qu'il aimait mon toucher, je continuai à le caresser de façon plus soutenue. Des sons de plus en plus rauques et d'une grande sensualité sortirent de sa bouche. Sa tête tomba brièvement contre mon épaule avant qu'il ne saisisse mon visage de ses deux mains et m'embrasse profondément, oubliant alors ce qu'il était en train de me faire quelques secondes plus tôt. J'en aurais presque pleuré de frustration.

« On pourrait… On pourrait aller ailleurs. », me proposa-t-il essoufflé, son front reposant contre le mien.

Je l'observai. La peur, l'envie, tout un mélange de sentiments se bousculait en moi. Mais le besoin de lui était bien plus fort.

« D'accord. », soufflai-je.

Il me sourit sincèrement heureux de mon choix et m'aida à me lever.

« On va chez moi. »

Il me prit la main et nous guida précipitamment à travers la foule. Son empressement me prit au dépourvu et me fit paniquer.

« Attends ! », le stoppai-je.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda dans l'expectative.

« Je vais prévenir une amie que je m'en vais. Pars devant, je te rejoins. »

Il m'examina quelques secondes et finalement hocha la tête.

Et même s'il m'avait montré son accord, il ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il restait à me dévisager intensément, ses doigts entrelaçant toujours les miens presque douloureusement.

Je crus déceler dans son regard une certaine crainte. Avait-il peur que je me dégonfle et que je m'enfuis ?

Je n'avais aucunement envie de finir la soirée sans lui. Lorsque vous avez goûté à Edward, vous voulez forcément y revenir.

Seulement, même si mes intentions n'étaient pas celles qu'il me prêtait, je ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. J'avais peur que quelqu'un répète tout à Jacob. Et la dernière chose que je souhaitais était de devoir me justifier auprès de lui et de subir un interrogatoire en règle et sa colère légitime.

« Je te rejoins dans 5 minutes. Je te le promets. »

J'essayai d'esquisser un sourire rassurant. Je fus heureuse de voir que j'y étais parvenue lorsqu'il me le rendit.

« Je t'attends dans ma voiture, devant la maison. Je te laisse 5 minutes, Bella. Si je ne te vois par revenir après ces 5 minutes, je viens te chercher. », fit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

« Ok. », répondis-je, abasourdie.

Il me lâcha la main et recula tout en me regardant comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde puis fit demi-tour et sortit.

Je restai au milieu de la piste à rêvasser avant que je ne finisse par me reprendre et décide de partir à la recherche de Rosalie. Après des recherches infructueuses, je décidai de lui envoyer un texto, en y indiquant que j'étais fatiguée et qu'on me ramenait chez moi.

Une fois fait, le cœur battant, je me frayai un chemin parmi les groupes de personnes présents, que je ne connaissais pas pour la plupart.

Je serrai les pans de la veste en cuir d'Edward que je portais toujours et descendis les marches du perron.

Je soufflai de soulagement lorsque je le vis derrière le volant d'une magnifique voiture grise en train de m'attendre. La vision que j'avais de lui de là où je me tenais me faisait penser à l'une de ces pubs pour une voiture de luxe.

J'accourus vers la voiture et ouvris la portière avant de m'installer à ses côtés.

« Jolie voiture ! »

« Merci. », me sourit-il. « Prête ? »

Prête à partir ou pour tout autre chose de plus engageant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais prête à le suivre n'importe où et à faire des choses osées avec lui.

A cette évocation, l'envie de glousser était grande.

Qui l'eut cru ? Moi habituellement si réservée, refusant de passer à l'acte avec Jacob, je n'avais pas peur de me donner totalement à Edward.

Une petite voix dans le fond de mon esprit me rappela la quantité d'alcool que j'avais bue et que ma façon de me comporter était en partie due à ça. Mais je m'en moquais pour le moment. Je me sentais bien. N'était-ce pas l'essentiel ?

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées nébuleuses, je sentis la chaleur de ses yeux sur moi.

Il avait la faculté, en un seul regard, d'éveiller en moi un désir d'une grande intensité. Et sincèrement, c'était aussi exaltant qu'effrayant.

« Tu as pu prévenir ton amie ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Non, mais je lui ai envoyé un texto pour lui dire que je partais. »

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la route.

Le silence retomba, mais on pouvait clairement sentir comme de l'électricité dans l'air.

Il s'agita sur son siège comme s'il était troublé par ça et joua avec les boutons de l'autoradio. Une musique douce sortit des enceintes. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par la mélodie.

Ma quiétude ne dura que peu de temps : Edward posa une main sur ma cuisse et exerça une légère pression sur elle. Je rouvris les yeux et l'observai. Ce geste qui pour moi n'était pas anodin semblait l'être pour lui. C'était comme si cette simple action était naturelle. Cette familiarité me contraria légèrement. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il ne m'avait jamais touchée. Mais pour le coup, je trouvais ça différent, plus tendre, plus intime. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel là dedans.

Je chassai vite cette pensée absurde de ma tête et essayai de me focaliser sur autre chose que cette main sur moi. Alors je me mis à regarder le paysage. Le voir défiler sous mes yeux avait un côté hypnotisant qui me permit de faire abstraction de sa présence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble gris. Il coupa le moteur et sortit avant de venir m'ouvrir la portière. Dire que j'étais impressionnée par tant de sollicitude serait un euphémisme. Aucun garçon n'avait été aussi gentleman avec moi, à part lui.

Il m'aida à m'extirper du véhicule. J'eus à peine le temps de mettre un pied dehors que sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne, me faisant gémir par sa soudaineté.

« J'en avais tellement envie. », déclara-t-il, haletant après s'être séparé de moi.

« Ne te gène pas pour le refaire dès que tu en ressens le besoin. Ou faire toutes autres choses avec cette magnifique bouche. », dis-je d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

_Non mais réfléchis un peu, Bella. Pour qui va-t-il te pendre ? _

En même temps, vu ce que j'avais déjà fait avant, il était trop tard pour que je me préoccupe de l'image que je renvoyais. Puis si je venais chez lui ce n'était certainement pas pour faire une partie de scrabble.

Devais-je me prendre la tête sachant que je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais après cette nuit ?

Non. Je devais en profiter et ne pas me poser de question.

« J'y compte bien. », sourit-il en déposant un léger baiser mais néanmoins tendre sur ma joue.

Main dans la main, nous montâmes les 5 étages à pieds car l'immeuble n'avait pas d'ascenseur. Ce fut toute essoufflée et les joues rouges que je me tins contre un mur près de sa porte d'entrée, tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

Il nous fit vite pénétrer dans l'appartement et m'invita à m'installer sur le canapé, le temps pour lui d'aller chercher des boissons.

J'ôtai la veste d'Edward et pris le temps de regarder tout autour de moi. Le petit salon était dépourvu de décorations, juste une photo trônait sur un meuble. J'allais me lever pour la voir d'un peu plus près lorsqu'il arriva les mains prises par des verres et une bouteille de vodka.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ? », lui demandai-je alors qu'il versait la boisson dans chaque verre.

« Ça fait peut-être 6 mois. Avant j'habitais chez un pote. »

« Et tes parents ? Qu'en pensent-ils ? »

« Je me suis barré de chez mes parents adoptifs dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. », fit-il en haussant les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se soucie de savoir où je me prouve et je m'en porte pas plus mal. »

« Oh. », réussis-je tout juste à dire tellement j'étais attristée.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'il décide de partir ? Et qu'était-il arrivé à ses parents biologiques ?

« Allez, buvons à notre rencontre. », proposa-t-il, me détournant ainsi de mes nombreuses interrogations.

Nous prîmes notre verre et le bûmes cul sec. Je grimaçai tant c'était fort alors que lui ne montrait aucune gène.

Il n'attendit pas que je repose mon verre avant de me resservir.

« Tu veux me saouler ? », demandai-je avant d'avaler mon second verre d'un seul trait. « Tu sais, je n'ai pas pour habitude de suivre n'importe qui chez lui. Tu es mon exception, Cullen. »

« Je suis chanceux alors. », fit-il en me caressant la cuisse. Et comme toujours la chair de poule se répendit sur ma peau.

Nous restâmes tranquilles durant quelques minutes. Je sentais l'alcool agir dans mon corps, me brûler les veines.

J'étais un peu plus éméchée qu'il y a une heure, mais j'aimais cette sensation. Tout me semblait génial et je n'avais pratiquement peur de rien et sûrement pas d'Edward Cullen.

Je me léchai la lèvre inférieure en le regardant avec envie (même si ma vision était devenue un peu plus flou) et j'imaginais que son regard était semblable au mien. L'alcool avait aussi ce côté désinhibant qu'il me fallait pour oser prendre les devants. Ce fut ainsi que je me jetai sur lui sans arrière pensée. J'avais irrémédiablement envie de le sentir contre moi. Sa bouche, ses mains… Tout !

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassai avec fougue. Son corps se tendit brièvement sous l'intensité de mon baiser, mais bien vite, il y répondit avec cette même ardeur et me tint fermement contre lui.

Ses gémissements étouffés m'allumèrent davantage. Mon corps tout entier frissonnait alors que ses mains caressaient ma taille, mon dos et le côté de mes seins.

« Oh Bella. », geint-il.

La façon dont il haletait mon nom me donnait envie d'être plus entreprenante. Alors je bougeai mes hanches et sentis nettement sa dureté contre mon sexe. J'aimais le fait d'être responsable de son excitation. Je ne me savais pas si passionnée.

Les yeux clos et la tête légèrement renversée en arrière, je continuai à me mouvoir sur lui.

Rapidement, je sentis ses mains s'accrocher à mes hanches et son front se poser contre ma poitrine. Même à travers ma robe je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et s'était une sensation surprenante.

Si je pouvais ressentir autant de choses habillée, je n'imaginais même pas ce que ce serait si nous étions nus. Je n'étais pas prête à attendre une seconde de plus pour le découvrir. Ainsi, je me levai, le faisant grogner à cause de la perte de contact, et glissai les bretelles de ma robe le long de mes bras. Son regard frustré changea en un regard empli d'un désir puissant. On ne m'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Et le peu de pudeur qu'il me restait s'envola.

Lentement, j'ôtai le haut de ma robe, lui dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas la chance d'avoir de gros seins. Cependant, sans être généreux, ils étaient tout de même de taille correcte.

« Tu es magnifique. », souffla-t-il.

Je ne pus empêcher mes joues de rougir. Ces mots sortant de sa bouche avaient l'air sincère.

« Viens là. », m'invita-t-il en me tendant la main.

J'avançai lentement, un peu chancelante, et la saisis. Puis ses paumes se posèrent sur mes hanches et montèrent graduellement sur mes côtés jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine qu'elles caressèrent de façon délicate, comme si j'étais un objet précieux et fragile.

Quand, de ses pouces, il taquina la pointe de mes seins, je ne pus éviter un gémissement sortir de ma bouche. Le son que je produisis réussit à détourner son attention de ma poitrine. Il leva la tête et un sourire arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Après m'avoir aidé à enlever ma robe, il me repositionna sur ses cuisses. J'étais pratiquement nue, seule ma petite culotte recouvrait encore la partie la plus intime de mon corps. La matière rugueuse de son jean frottant contre ma peau me fit réaliser alors qu'il était toujours habillé. Et cette situation me mettait un peu mal à l'aise et me frustrait. Car en plus de vouloir le voir dans le plus simple appareil, je voulais aussi pouvoir le toucher sans aucune entrave.

Déterminée, je pris le bas de son tee-shirt et entrepris de le lui enlever, l'invitant à lever les bras pour me faciliter la tâche. A aucun moment ses yeux ne se détachèrent des miens. Il me regardait faire sans un mot mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ils semblaient me dire à quel point il me voulait.

Une fois fait, je posai mes paumes contre son torse solide. Sa peau était douce et chaude sous mes doigts. Je continuai à le caresser, ne me lassant jamais de sa tonicité. Je levai les yeux et le dévisageai. Il était vraiment beau. Ce genre de beauté singulière qui pourrait complexer n'importe quel mannequin. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'il ait emmené une fille telle que moi dans son appart alors qu'il aurait pu avoir n'importe qui d'autre de bien plus attrayant à la place.

C'était bizarre. Toute cette situation était bizarre. Mais pour l'heure, mon cerveau n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir convenablement et de comprendre. J'étais réglée sur pilote automatique et mon seul but était de profiter au maximum du temps que nous avions ensemble. Ne disait-on pas : carpe diem ? Ouais. Et c'était bien ce que je comptais faire.

Je gloussai avant de m'atteler à lui lécher la poitrine. Au moment où je le goûtais, son corps se mit à trembler.

_Mmm ! J'adore la saveur de sa peau._

« J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. », m'avoua-t-il. « T'avoir ici, avec moi… »

Je n'arrivais pas bien à mesurer l'importance de ses mots. Mon esprit était trop embué par l'alcool et le désir. Un cocktail dangereux surtout lorsque vous partagiez un canapé avec Edward Cullen.

Brusquement, il se leva et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre avant de me poser sur le lit avec délicatesse.

Il mit peu de temps pour finir de se déshabiller.

Il était complètement nu à présent. Son sexe était fièrement tendu et… Oh mon Dieu… Impressionnant ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je me léchai les lèvres. J'avais envie de l'avoir dans ma bouche.

Son corps reposa sur le mien. Je le serrai contre moi et me délectai de ce 'peau à peau', mes seins frottant contre son torse, tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient la chair de mon cou, de mes joues, de ma mâchoire… C'était apaisant tout en étant excitant.

N'en pouvant plus, je le basculai sur le dos et le chevauchai. Je repris la danse sensuelle que j'avais commencée un peu plus tôt. Il y avait juste mon sous-vêtement qui séparait mon sexe du sien, et les sensations étaient bien plus fortes, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson. C'était tellement bon !

Mais rien n'était meilleur que ses doigts sur moi…

Si les miens étaient restés inertes sur son torse, les siens tentèrent de se frayer un chemin dans ma culotte. J'étais tellement trempée par l'excitation que la gêne prit le pas sur le plaisir. Mais ce malaise se dissipa très vite lorsqu'il commença à caresser mon clitoris gonflé.

« Edward. », soufflai-je.

Il continua encore et encore à frotter cet organe du plaisir, et je sentis dans mon ventre l'orgasme se construire.

Ses doigts étaient magiques, d'une grande habilité. Et quand il en inséra un puis deux dans mon antre et qu'il y toucha un endroit sensible, je basculai inévitablement vers le bonheur.

Mon corps se raidit et un plaisir incommensurable m'envahit par vague.

« Oh ! Oh Edward ! », criai-je avant de m'effondrer sur lui, haletante.

Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine alors que je savourais ce moment post-orgasmique et les effleurements d'Edward sur mon dos. J'avais du mal à refaire surface et mes yeux semblèrent de plomb. J'étais bien… vraiment bien dans ses bras. J'aurais pu passer le restant de mes jours ici. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que rien de tel ne pourra arriver. Je soupirai et essayai de me déplacer quand je sentis le sexe encore dur d'Edward contre ma cuisse.

Je me redressai légèrement et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

« Tu vas bien ? », me demanda-t-il concerné en me caressant la joue avec le dos de sa main.

« Oui. Oui ça va bien. Je dirai même très bien. Mais toi, tu n'as pas… je veux dire, tu es encore… », bredouillai-je en désignant son entrejambe.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ça va aller. »

Je ne l'écoutai pas et me redressai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pour seule réponse, je glissai ma main de son torse à son ventre et de son ventre à son sexe dur avant de le prendre. Il était doux et ferme à la fois et…

« Waouh ! De près, il est encore plus impressionnant ! », m'exclamai-je.

Il rit de ma repartie et se redressa, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du mien. Il mit ses mains sur mes joues et posa un baiser délicat sur mes lèvres gonflées.

« Tu es marante. »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Oui. Et en plus de ça, tu es adorable. »

« Oh ! Tu es trop gentil ! Je cois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que je suis adorable. », minaudai-je.

« J'ai du mal à te croire. »

« Si si, je t'assure. On me trouve peut-être bizarre mais sûrement pas marante ou adorable. »

La situation était surréaliste. Alors que nous discutions sur mes différents traits de caractère, j'avais toujours son sexe dur dans ma main. Et ce qui m'impressionna le plus c'était qu'il était toujours au garde à vous.

J'éclatai de rire et un fou rire interminable s'en suivit. Je sentais le regard interloqué d'Edward sur moi. Il devait me trouver bien moins adorable maintenant.

Une fois que je me fus calmée, il me demanda la raison de mon fou-rire. Pour ne pas me ridiculiser davantage -même si, au point où j'en étais, je m'en fichais un peu- je tentai de détourner son attention en glissant ma main de bas en haut de son membre fièrement dressé devant moi. Et j'eus facilement l'effet escompté.

Il se crispa une fraction de seconde avant de se laisser tomber sur son oreiller.

« Oh merde. », grogna-t-il alors que je titillais la pointe de son phallus avec mon pouce.

Je souris, fière de moi, et me penchai en avant afin de faire un peu mieux connaissance avec le 'titan'. Ma lèvre prise entre mes dents, je pris le temps de le regarder sous toutes les coutures avant d'en conclure qu'il était vraiment hors norme et que beaucoup de mecs rêveraient d'être aussi bien dotés.

J'ignorais combien de temps je restai ainsi. Je n'avais plus vraiment la notion du temps dans l'état que j'étais. Edward devait probablement se demandait ce que je faisais. Alors pour le distraire, je léchai la goûte salée qui se trouvait sur le bout puis le pris entre mes lèvres avant de commencer à le sucer avec avidité.

« Bellaaa ! », cria-t-il, surpris.

Ses mains, qui étaient restaient jusqu'à présent inertes, se mirent à s'animer. Je les sentis bientôt dans mes cheveux emmêlés, et je devais être maso ou quelque chose comme ça parce que j'adorais la légère douleur que je ressentais à mon cuir chevelu.

Je continuai à lui faire du bien avec ma bouche, mes mains posées sur ses cuisses fermes. Et l'entendre gémir mon prénom m'émoustilla bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Une chaleur agréable se logea entre mes cuisses à mesure que je le suçais. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais envie de plus, de son sexe pour enfin calmer la nymphomane qui était en moi et dont j'ignorais l'existence avant ce soir.

Prise de cette envie irrésistible, je le lâchai, ma bouche faisant le bruit du bouchon à l'ouverture d'une bouteille de champagne -bon, peut-être pas aussi bruyant, mais je ne trouvais rien d'autre de comparable- et me frottai sensuellement sur lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et me guidèrent.

« On ne devrait pas aller plus loin. », dit-il avec difficulté tant sa respiration était difficile.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et basculai mon bassin d'avant en arrière encore et encore.

Un soupir de volupté sortit de ma bouche. La sensation de son sexe glissant le long du mien était dévorante.

Voulant le faire céder et le sentant prêt à livrer les armes, je continuai à me frotter lascivement contre sa verge impressionnante.

« Oh Bella, ne me tente pas. », gémit-il contre mon cou alors qu'il s'était redressé.

« Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? », demandai-je innocemment.

« Je pense que c'est plus qu'évident, non ? », fit-il en me désignant son entrejambe. « Mais sincèrement, j'aimerais qu'on fasse les choses correctement, qu'on soit sobre quand on le fera. Ça doit être un moment spécial pas un truc qu'on fait à la va vite. Ce que tu m'as déjà donné ce soir est au-delà de ce que je pouvais espérer. On aura d'autres occasions. »

Je n'osai pas le contredire. Mais la boule qui se forma dans ma gorge me rappela que les choses seraient bien plus compliquées par la suite. J'étais avec Jacob et…

_Oh merde, Jacob ! _

Je ne préférais pas penser à lui pour le moment.

Je ne savais pas comment les choses allaient se passer après cette nuit. Si au petit matin, je ressentirais de la culpabilité de l'avoir trompé. La seule certitude que j'avais à l'heure actuelle était que revoir Edward par la suite était inenvisageable et que nous vivions nos derniers instants ensemble. Il avait sa vie. J'avais la mienne. Nous avions juste passé du bon temps. Il n'avait pas besoin de me promettre des choses qu'il ne tiendrait pas juste pour me faire sentir mieux. Je n'attendais rien de lui.

Je chassai vite cette pensée de ma tête, détestant cette culpabilité et tristesse qui tentaient de m'atteindre, et continuai ce que je m'évertuais à obtenir de lui : son sexe incroyable dans le mien sachant très bien qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autres occasions. Ainsi, j'enlevai rapidement ma culotte et pris sa verge avant de la frotter de mon clitoris gonflé à mon ouverture où s'écoulait mon excitation. Puis je l'insérai dans mon antre, prenant Edward par surprise.

Il grogna d'étonnement et de plaisir.

« Oh merde ! C'est trop bon. », gémit-il contre mon cou.

J'haletai à la sensation et me crispai. Je me sentais tellement étirée, comblée.

Il bougea légèrement ses hanches afin de s'enfoncer un peu plus en moi. La tentation d'aller plus loin devait être forte pour lui.

Il redressa légèrement la tête, juste assez pour me voir. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et sa bouche entrouverte sous l'effet du plaisir.

Mais bien vite son visage si expressif changea.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient lorsqu'il vit mon visage grimaçant. Très vite, il se retira de moi. Je ressentis alors un vide en moi et le froid s'abattre sur mon corps. Il était à présent posté à mes côtés, me regardant avec inquiétude.

« On ne peut pas faire ça.», dit-il en me caressant les cheveux avec une douceur désarmante. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Etait-ce dû au fait qu'il me rejette ou à la honte que j'éprouvais ? Mais je ressentis une soudaine envie de pleurer.

« Il faut que je rentre. », fis-je me sentant confuse à présent.

C'était comme si en quelques mots, il avait réussi à me montrer à quel point mon comportement avait été stupide.

« Quoi ? »

« Je dois rentrer. Il se fait tard. », répétai-je en sortant hâtivement du lit.

J'étais prête à quitter la chambre lorsque je sentis ses bras m'encercler par derrière, son sexe toujours dur pressant contre mes fesses.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je… rien. »

Pas très convaincu, il me tourna, me plaquant contre lui. Je n'osai pas le regarder. J'avais peur de ce que je verrais.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? », s'inquiéta-t-il en levant mon visage vers le sien.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai un bon coup afin de me donner du courage pour ne pas craquer.

Parce qu'en plus d'être beau, Edward était prévenant. Il rejetait la faute sur lui alors que j'étais la seule responsable de ce malaise.

« Regarde-moi, Bella. »

Tout doucement, j'ouvris les yeux et rencontrai les siens magnifiques et sincèrement inquiets.

« J'ai peur que mon père s'inquiète. Je lui ai dit que je ne rentrerais pas tard. », mentis-je.

En vérité, je ne lui avais pas vraiment donné d'heure. Charlie n'était pas le genre de père qui se tracassait outre mesure pour sa fille. Il me faisait confiance.

« Tu sais, il est encore tôt. »

A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas l'heure qu'il était. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de vérifier avant de lui débiter mon mensonge.

« Reste encore un peu avec moi. », me proposa-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. « S'il te plaît. »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de rester avec lui et celle de rentrer chez moi pour oublier tout ça au plus vite.

« On ne fera rien de sexuel, si c'est ça qui te fait peur. On peut juste s'allonger et… », s'interrompit-il en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

_Rien de sexuel ? Vraiment ?_

Je ne le comprenais pas. Que cherchait-il ? Que voulait-il de moi ? Se comportait-il ainsi avec toutes les filles qu'il emmenait chez lui ? Etait-ce une façon pour mieux les séduire ?

Je me massai les tempes, sentant poindre un mal de tête. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait, mais j'en avais assez de chercher quoi.

« Juste se détendre un peu, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, mais juste quelques minutes. », cédai-je.

Il se sépara légèrement de moi, m'offrant un sourire sincère et soulagé, et m'embrassa avec douceur.

« Ça me va. »

Il prit ma main et nous dirigea vers le lit. Je m'y allongeai et il en fit de même. Nous étions face à face, notre regard profondément ancré dans celui de l'autre. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence apaisant, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment sans que je ne puisse lutter.

J'étais tellement épuisée. L'accumulation d'émotions fortes durant la soirée associée à ce que j'avais bu avait engendré cet état de fatigue inévitable.

« Il ne faut pas que je m'endorme. », marmonnai-je.

« Dors. Je te réveillerai, ne t'en fais pas. », dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

« Ok. », eussé-je seulement la force de dire avant de me laisser emporter par le sommeil.

**°oO°oO°oO°PDFM°Oo°Oo°Oo°**

On se sent toujours bizarre le lendemain d'une soirée bien arrosée. Pas tant que physiquement mais moralement aussi. La plupart du temps, c'est comme si notre cerveau gommait sciemment les choses qui nous faisaient honte. Et ce fut exactement, ce qui se passa pour moi lorsque je me réveillai. Seulement, le corps nu d'Edward à mes côtés m'aida à faire rapidement surface et à comprendre la situation délicate dans laquelle je me trouvais.

« Merde ! », jurai-je en me redressant trop rapidement. Tant et si bien que ma tête se mit à tourner et qu'une douleur sourde se fit ressentir dans mon crane comme s'il était serré dans un étau. Je jetai un œil vers le radio réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Les chiffres lumineux m'indiquèrent qu'il était 3 heures du matin.

« Eh merde ! », répétai-je.

Je posai mes mains sur mon visage, essayant de me calmer et inévitablement des images les plus marquantes de la soirée passèrent dans mon esprit. J'aurais préféré être atteinte d'amnésie pour le coup. J'écartai mes doigts et observai Edward. Il dormait paisiblement, inconscient de l'état de panique dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je me levai péniblement tant mon corps était courbaturé. Ce fut avec des jambes tremblantes et la tête lourde que je me dirigeai vers le salon et récupérai mes affaires. J'enfilai ma robe à la hâte ainsi que mes chaussures.

Mon sac à main sous le bras, prête à partir comme une voleuse, j'eus soudainement l'envie irrésistible de le voir une dernière fois. Parce que même si la nuit que nous avions partagée était une erreur, je fus surprise de ne pas être dans un grand état de culpabilité. Aussi, si certains moments étaient encore flous dans ma mémoire, je savais que nous n'étions pas passés à l'acte. Et je lui serai toujours reconnaissante de ne pas avoir profité de la situation.

A pas de loup, je longeai le couloir et arrivai dans la chambre qui était plongée dans le noir. Seuls les réverbères à l'extérieur de l'appartement éclairaient la pièce ce qui me permit de le voir un peu.

Il était beau et paisible dans son sommeil, tel un petit garçon. Sa bouche charnue faisait une petite moue adorable qui me donnait envie de l'embrasser. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et ma main me brûlait de les toucher, mais par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussis à me retenir.

Je constatais que son pouvoir sur moi était grand, même lorsqu'il dormait.

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui écrire un mot pour l'avertir de mon départ. Après réflexion, je décidai de ne pas en laisser.

Après un dernier regard dans sa direction, je sortis de la chambre et quittai l'appartement, le cœur étonnement lourd.

**°oO°oO°oO°PDFM°Oo°Oo°Oo°**

« Tu me dois des explications ma grande. », décréta Rosalie lorsque je grimpai dans sa voiture.

Je l'avais appelé, me sentant idiote de ne pas avoir pensé que j'étais à pieds. J'habitais bien trop loin pour faire le trajet sans voiture.

Je n'avais pas eu le cran d'aller voir Edward pour lui demander de me raccompagner chez moi. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, j'avais appelé Rosalie, sachant très bien que les minutes qui allaient suivre seraient longues et ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir.

Et ce que je redoutais sembla se produire. Rosalie attendait de moi des explications et ne me laisserait pas tranquille sans ça. Mais égoïstement, je voulais garder tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit pour moi.

« On peut en parler plus tard ? », dis-je en me massant les tempes. « Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Elle soupira fortement mais n'objecta pas.

Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles j'avais senti son regard scrutateur sur moi, je me tournai vers elle.

« Allez, vas-y. Crache le morceau. »

« Je me disais juste que tu avais une mine affreuse. »

« Je te remercie. », me vexai-je.

« Si tu voyais ton cou… Tu as plein de marques. J'espère pour toi que ce ne sont pas des suçons. »

Instinctivement, je posai une main sur mon cou et regardai l'étendu des dégâts grâce au petit miroir qui se trouvait sur le pare-soleil.

Effectivement, plusieurs marques rouges étaient visibles, mais il s'agissait plus de petites irritations dues aux frottements qu'à des ecchymoses. Je traçai un doigt sur la plus rouge d'entre elles et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, se souvenant fugacement de la façon dont ses lèvres et ses joues logées à cet endroit avaient été magiques.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Rosalie décréta qu'il était plus sage pour moi de dormir chez elle. Je ne protestai pas et la suivis tranquillement alors que nous montions les marches nous menant à sa chambre. Ses parents étaient absents. Nous ne craignions donc pas de nous faire prendre à une heure aussi tardive.

Après une toilette rapide et une aspirine avalée pour moi, nous nous installâmes sur son grand lit. Nous étions toutes les deux perdues dans nos pensées. Je tentai de me rappeler ce qu'Edward et moi avions fait. Mais des choses restaient vagues. J'espérais juste que je n'avais rien fait de stupide. J'inspirai un bon coup. Une fragrance légère mais néanmoins distinctive me parvint. Malgré ma toilette, une odeur persistait sur moi. Une odeur masculine et entêtante… Celle d'Edward.

Je soupirai d'aise et m'installai plus confortablement. Rosalie était en train de me regarder, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? », fis-je quelque peu agressive.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pinça les lèvres. Je sentais les réprimandes arrivaient et je ne fus pas déçue :

« Je ne te comprend pas, Bella. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Et Jacob ? Tu as pensé à Jacob ? Je croyais que tu étais folle de lui. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fais une chose pareille avec un mec que tu ne connais même pas en plus. Et s'il avait été dangereux, s'il t'avait fait du mal ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ! Je sais que tu t'en fous, mais moi je me suis fais un sang d'encre. Je t'ai cherché partout et tu n'étais plus là ! Encore heureux que tu m'aies envoyé un texto parce que… »

« Attends… Tu te soucies de Jacob, maintenant ? », la coupai-je, ignorant la plupart de ses reproches. « C'est pas toi qui me dis à longueur de journée : 'Bella, ce n'est plus possible. Il faut que tu rompes avec lui. Il se fiche de toi et patati et patata.' Et là que je prends un peu de bon temps, tu me le reproches. »

« D'accord, c'est vrai. Je le reconnais. Mais même si je ne l'aime pas, il ne mérite pas ça. Où est cette Bella qui voulait se préservait pour le garçon qu'elle est supposée aimer ? »

« Je ne te permets pas de me juger ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait avec Edward, ok ? Et puis je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. », lui répondis-je sèchement.

Elle soupira puis se radoucit en voyant ma réaction face à son jugement hâtif.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. C'est juste que… je t'aime et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux. Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des regrets par la suite. », s'excusa-t-elle tout en me caressant les cheveux.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux et souris lorsque, encore une fois, aucun regret ne m'assaillit quand je repensais à cette soirée.

« Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça et pourquoi avec lui et pas un autre. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne regrette rien. »

« D'accord. Si tu te sens bien avec ça, alors il n'y a pas de souci. », concéda-t-elle. « Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir souffrir. Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi. »

« Je sais et je suis désolée pour le souci que je t'ai causé. Je t'aime aussi Rose. Tu le sais ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête et esquissa un léger sourire. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous restâmes longuement ainsi.

« Parle-moi de lui. », fit-elle soudainement alors que je commençais à m'assoupir.

« D'Edward ? »

« Oui. »

Mes joues rougirent quand je réalisai qu'à part une chose ou deux, je ne savais rien de lui.

« Je ne connais pas grand chose sur lui. Je sais juste qu'il s'est barré de chez lui il y a quelques mois, qu'il a son appart et qu'il vend des trucs mais je ne saurais te dire quoi exactement. »

Elle leva les sourcils face à ma réponse évasive.

« Et ? »

« Et c'est sans doute tout. », réfléchis-je. « On n'a pas vraiment parlé. »

Rosalie se mit à rire, comprenant que nos activités s'étaient limitées à des jeux bien plus physiques que celui des questions/réponses.

« Raconte ! », s'anima-t-elle.

« Tiens. Ça t'intéresse maintenant ? », la taquinai-je.

« Oh, allez. T'es pas obligée de tout me dire… Juste l'essentiel. »

Face à mon silence, elle se redressa d'un bond.

« Ne me dis pas que vous avez couché ensemble ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! », m'offusquai-je en lui lançant un coussin qui manqua sa cible et tomba mollement sur le sol.

« Fais pas ta sainte-nitouche avec moi Bella Swan ! »

Je ris à mon tour durant quelques secondes et, tout en admirant le plafond, je me mis à réfléchir sur ce que je pouvais lui dire. Finalement, une idée jaillie miraculeusement de mon cerveau.

« Je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé si tu réponds honnêtement à ma question. », lui proposai-je en lui faisant face.

Elle resta pensive quelques instants puis hocha la tête.

« Marché conclu. »

« Vraiment ? », lui demandai-je, impressionnée qu'elle accepte le deal.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ma chérie. », répondit-elle avec arrogance.

« Très bien. », souris-je en me m'étant en tailleur en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Emmett ? Et, je t'en supplie, je veux la vérité. Ne me sors pas ton discours débile habituel, je n'en crois pas un mot. »

Elle s'agita un peu sur le lit, mal à l'aise, tout en évitant soigneusement mon regard puis soupira dans la défaite.

« Très bien. Je vais te dire la vérité. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me juges comme tu m'as demandé de ne pas le faire pour toi. »

« Je le jure. », déclarai-je en levant la main droite. »

« J'ai flippé. », dit-elle à brûle pourpoint.

« Flippé ? »

« Oui. », souffla-t-elle. « Je sais que ça peut paraître tordu mais… Je ne sais pas... »

« Vas-y. Continue. », l'encourageai-je.

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je l'aime. Je suis folle dingue de lui. »

« Mais c'est génial ! Quel est le problème alors ? »

« J'ai tellement souffert avec Paul. Tu te rappelles après ma rupture avec lui, comment j'ai été bonne à ramasser à la petite cuillère. J'ai eu peur de me faire avoir à nouveau et qu'Emmett joue avec mes sentiments comme ce connard l'a fait. »

« Emmett n'est pas Paul. Il t'adore. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il ne te ferait jamais ça. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« C'est normal que tu aies peur. Mais je pense que tu devrais donner une chance à Emmett. »

« Peut-être. »

« Tu ne devrais même pas douter. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. C'est évident. »

« Il me manque. »

« Alors, fonce. », rigolai-je.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Merci Bella. »

« Je t'en prie. Si j'ai pu te faire ouvrir les yeux alors m'en voilà ravie. »

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu vas le revoir ? »

Mon cœur se comprima. Parce que la réponse, même si elle était simple, m'attristait sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute parce que je savais que je ne le reverrai pas et que je ne profiterai plus de ses caresses, de ses baisers...

Cette soirée fut juste une petite parenthèse dans ma vie. Un beau souvenir.

« Je ne pense pas. On a passé du bon temps ensemble, mais ça s'arrête là. Je vais reprendre le cours de ma vie et lui le sien. »

« On ne peut jamais être sûr de rien. Le destin peut parfois nous jouer des tours. »

Avant de nous endormir, je lui racontai ce qui s'était passé entre lui et moi, en lui épargnant les détails bien sûr. Et étonnement, je fus heureuse de partager ce secret avec elle. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

**°oO°oO°oO°PDFM°Oo°Oo°Oo°**

Le reste du week-end passa assez vite. Je restai chez moi à me reposer, Rosalie me tenant compagnie. On avait fait des trucs de fille : masque, manucure, pédicure… Puis pour tuer le temps, on s'était fait la série de films '_Scream_'.

Le lundi arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. L'appréhension ne m'avait pas quitté depuis que j'étais sortie de ma voiture.

Je craignais que l'on m'ait vu avec Edward chez Newton. Mais aussi miraculeux soit-il, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué mon rapprochement avec lui. Aucun regard accusateur n'avait été constaté.

Je retrouvai Jacob dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du lycée et, sans que cela ne me surprenne, puisque j'y étais habituée, il réussit à me trouver une excuse bidon pour justifier son absence. Ce fut tout naturellement que je lui pardonnai et l'embrassai. Comme si à travers ce baiser j'essayais d'effacer les derniers que j'avais partagés avec un autre.

Jacob me sourit, véritablement soulagé que je ne me sois pas mise en colère et me dit à quel point il tenait à moi. En même temps, je trouvais qu'il aurait été malvenu de lui en vouloir encore sachant ce que j'avais fait avec Edward Cullen.

De bonne humeur, il m'accompagna à tous mes cours, posant, avant chaque séparation, un baiser sur mes lèvres.

J'aimais quand il était comme ça, protecteur et affectueux. Il me faisait sentir particulière. Mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir que ça ne durerait qu'un temps.

J'accueillis la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours avec soulagement. Non pas que les cours étaient inintéressants, mais j'étais encore fatiguée et ne souhaitais qu'une chose, rentrer chez moi et dormir.

Je sortis de mon cours de biologie et retrouvai Rosalie en train de rêvasser près de son casier.

« Prête à partir ? », l'invitai-je.

« Euh… Je dois faire une petite chose avant. Mais tu peux y aller si tu veux. »

« Non. Je peux attendre. »

« Ça va peut être prendre un peu de temps donc… »

« Tu me caches quelque chose Rosalie Hale. »

« Très bien, très bien. Tu as gagné. J'ai rendez-vous avec Emmett. On doit se retrouver après son entrainement de baseball. »

Jacob et lui jouaient dans l'équipe du lycée. Habituellement, j'allais les voir, mais ce soir, je n'étais pas d'humeur.

« Oh, mais c'est génial ! », m'exclamai-je en l'étreignant.

Elle émit un sourire gênée. Je crus même voir des petites rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues.

« Oui. J'ai suivi ton conseil et je suis allée le voir. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais il semblait content qu'on puisse enfin s'expliquer. »

« J'en suis persuadée. »

Elle leva les épaules et rangea ses livres avant de refermer son casier.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Tu me raconteras ? »

« Bien sûr. », sourit-elle.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle fit demi-tour et sautilla presque en se dirigeant vers le stade.

J'étais heureuse pour elle. J'étais persuadée que tout allait s'arranger pour eux.

Après avoir pris les livres de mon casier qui m'étaient nécessaires pour mes devoirs, je sortis de l'établissement.

Le parking était pratiquement vide. Les lycéens ne s'attardaient jamais trop longtemps dans les parages.

Arrivée à proximité de ma voiture, je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clefs, et comme toujours je mis un temps fou à les trouver.

Alors que j'ouvrais la portière, une main se posa soudainement sur mon épaule. Je sursautai de peur et mes livres glissèrent de mes bras avant de s'étaler sur le bitume.

Je me tournai vers la personne qui m'avait surprise et me sentis pâlir lorsque je vis Edward, très en colère, à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Edward ? »

« Surprise ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? »

« Quoi ? Mais je… Non… », ânonnai-je, me battant avec les mots.

« Détends-toi, mon cœur. Tu es toute pâle. », fit-il en se penchant vers moi, son corps frôlant le mien alors que ses mains étaient posées de chaque côté de ma tête sur la carrosserie de ma voiture.

J'étais prise au piège. Pas moyen de m'échapper.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. », m'alarmai-je en regardant vers l'établissement.

Il émit un rire sarcastique et colla littéralement son corps contre le mien.

« Je m'en fiche un peu, vois-tu ? Tu me dois des explications et je ne partirai pas avant que tu me les aies données. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Quelles explications ? »

« Je ne sais pas, moi. Peut-être me dire pourquoi tu es partie de chez moi comme une voleuse ? », demanda-t-il ironiquement.

« Comme une voleuse ? »

Je me sentais vraiment bête de répéter toutes ses questions. Mais sa présence me confondait et m'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le trouver ici et surtout pas dans cet état.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé avant de partir, Bella ? »

« Quelle importance ? »

« Désolée de te le dire, mais ça en a pour moi. J'aurais pu au moins te ramener chez toi. »

Mon cœur cogna fortement dans ma poitrine et je pouvais sentir une fine pellicule de sueur se former sur mon front. J'avais peur. Il me faisait peur. L'Edward prévenant que j'avais rencontré il y a deux jours était bien loin maintenant. Etait-il schizo ou quelque chose comme ça pour avoir deux personnalités aussi différentes ?

« Je commence à perdre patience, Bella. »

« Je ne sais pas, ok ? », m'emportai-je. « Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi… Tu dormais profondément, alors je me suis dit que… »

« Foutaise ! La vérité, Bella ! Je veux la vérité ! », s'énerva-t-il de plus belle.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! », dis-je avant qu'il ne perde totalement patience. « Je… j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais plus me revoir après ce qui s'est passé, après avoir eu ce que tu voulais. »

Il émit un rire amer et pris mon visage en coupe. Son geste me fit tressaillir malgré sa douceur qui contrastait avec la colère qui l'habitait.

« Après avoir eu ce que je voulais ? Vraiment ? Que sais-tu de ce que je veux vraiment ? »

Il secoua la tête de dépit et me relâcha.

« Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce qu'on a partagé… Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde une chose pareille ? »

« On était ivre. », me justifiai-je « Et je… je ne pensais pas que ça aurait autant d'importance pour toi. Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une distraction d'un soir, que tu allais m'oublier et passer à autre chose après ça. », continuai-je à débiter avec verve. « Ecoute, on a passé du bon temps toi et moi, mais… »

Je levai les épaules, frustrée de ne pas trouver les mots justes.

« Mais quoi ? », s'agaça-t-il avant de souffler d'impatience pour finalement s'adoucir. « Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a un truc spécial qui se passe entre nous, quelque chose de fort. Dès que je t'ai vu, je l'ai ressenti. »

Il remit sa main avec tendresse sur mon visage. Un frisson agréable parcourut mon corps.

« Quand je te touche, ton corps réagit. Et quand tu me touches… », fit-il en mettant l'une de mes mains sur son visage. « …mon corps réagit aussi. »

Il maintint ma main dans la sienne et enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je fermai les yeux et n'osai pas bouger. Son souffle chaud et ses lèvres caressèrent ma chair. Oh comme j'aimais ce sentiment ! Il avait raison, il y avait une forte attirance entre nous, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Mais il s'agissait juste d'une attirance physique. Etait-ce suffisant pour espérer quoi que ce soit de sérieux ? Et si toute cette attraction ne durait pas ?

« Je pourrais te rendre heureuse, Bella. Donne-nous cette chance. S'il te plaît. », dit-il comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis avec quelqu'un. », m'entendis-je dire. « Et puis c'était juste une nuit, Edward… et c'était sans doute une er… »

« Ne dis pas que c'était une erreur. », me supplia-t-il en me regardant cette fois. Une certaine douleur était visible sur son visage. « Je ne te laisserai pas dire de telles conneries, surtout si tu ne les penses pas. »

Je baissai la tête, ne pouvant soutenir son regard empli de colère et de douleur plus longtemps.

« Je sais que ça peut faire peur, que tu crains ce que vont penser les autres, mais on s'en fiche bien. », murmura-t-il en levant mon menton pour que nos yeux puissent se rencontrer. J'essayai de parler mais perdis ma capacité à penser dans l'abîme de son regard. « J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Quitte ce mec. Pour moi, pour nous, Bella. »

« On se connait à peine. », réussis-je à dire.

« Et alors ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis avec Jacob, et j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. »

« Et moi ? Tu t'en fous de ce je ressens ? »

_De ce qu'il ressent ?_

« Edward… », commençai-je.

« Oh arrête avec tes Edward ! Je te croyais différente ! Il faut croire que je me suis trompé. »

Il me relâcha soudainement puis partit d'un pas pressé et rageur, me laissant ébranlée contre mon véhicule.

Il monta dans sa voiture et quitta le parking en trombe sous le regard médusé de quelques lycéens qui arrivaient. Je le regardai partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en vue.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol. Je me sentais vide, désemparée.

J'ignorai combien de temps je restais assise là. L'échange que je venais d'avoir avec Edward repassait sans cesse dans ma tête tel un disque rayé. Il voulait que je quitte Jacob et que l'on soit ensemble. Je n'étais pas qu'une aventure d'un soir pour lui. Ce qui m'étonna le plus, c'est que ce que nous avions vécu ensemble ait autant d'importance pour lui, et ce qui m'étonna bien plus encore, c'est que cela en avait également pour moi. Avant si j'étais résignée à tourner la page, maintenant, cela me paraissait bien plus difficile.

En quelques minutes, Edward avait réussi à mettre le chaos dans ma tête. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant d'émotions conflictuelles.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà donc pour cette première partie. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Apprécié ou pas, n'oubliez pas de me le dire en cliquant sur le bouton <em>_**review**__. Vous savez à quel point vos messages me font plaisir._

_**Petite pub**__ :_

_Amalmalie (Marie), Nane2Bru (Anne) et Live4ever (Nadège) écrivent d'excellentes histoires que je tenais à vous faire partager :_

_Amalmalie__ :_

_De si beaux yeux_

_C'est deux dollars le gallon d'essence_

_The blood is the life and it shall be mine_

_Mets-le sur ma note_

_Nane2Bru__ :_

_2 anges_

_Eddy Bear_

_Live4ever__ :_

_Pas si simple_

_Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de « __**Tu m'appartiens**__ », sachez que le chapitre 20 est pratiquement bouclé. Si vous voulez avoir un aperçu de celui-ci, je vous invite à aller sur mon compte facebook : __**Sandrine fanfiction**__. J'y ai posté deux teasers._

_Bon, je crois vous avoir tout dit. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine._

_Je vous embrasse bien fort._

_Et surtout, prenez soin de vous !_

_Sandrine_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Heureuse de vous retrouver en ce samedi ensoleillé !_

_Alors, comme prévu, voici la suite de cette mini fic. Cependant, un léger contretemps ne m'a pas permis de la terminer à temps. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura trois chapitres en tout alors que j'en avais initialement prévu deux. _

_Je posterai le chapitre 3 dans les prochains jours. Peut-être dans 3 ou 4 jours._

_Sinon, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me faire une review._

_Et merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire à leurs alertes ou/et à leurs favoris._

_J'espère avoir le plaisir de lire une nouvelle fois vos commentaires. Vous savez à quel point vos messages me boostent. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Notre échange m'avait donné matière à réflexion. J'avais passé les prochains jours à essayer d'analyser, de comprendre le comportement d'Edward et ses paroles. Et autant dire que la tâche avait été difficile.

Mais après plusieurs jours, mes pensées étaient devenues plus claires. C'était comme si on m'avait enlevé un bandeau des yeux et que par cette action on m'avait permis de voir la réalité en face. Des paroles qu'il m'avait dites, lors de la nuit que nous avions partagée, m'étaient revenues par bribes. Ce soir là, j'avais trouvé son comportement quelque peu étrange. Mais j'avais pensé que l'alcool y était pour beaucoup. C'est pourquoi, je n'avais pas su mesurer l'importance de ce qu'il avait essayé de me donner, de me montrer à travers ses gestes et ses mots. C'était presque insensé de même le penser, mais il était clair qu'Edward ressentait pour moi bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Cette réalisation, au lieu de m'effrayer, m'avait rassurée. Sans doute parce que moi-même j'éprouvais pour lui bien plus qu'une attirance physique. C'étaient clairement des sentiments dont il s'agissait. Sentiments que je n'arrivais pas encore à nommer cependant. Amour ou affection, quoi qu'il en soit, c'était bel et bien réel. C'était là, en moi.

Dès lors, j'avais commencé à voir les choses différemment, avec lucidité et objectivité.

J'avais réfléchi au couple que je formais avec Jacob. J'avais été absurde de croire que je l'aimais, d'avoir même pensé qu'il pouvait m'aimer. Cette évidence m'avait fait aussi mal qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Comment avais-je réussi à me leurrer pendant tout ce temps ? Comment n'étais-je pas parvenue à distinguer la nature exacte de mes sentiments ? Il avait fallu qu'Edward Cullen entre dans ma vie pour qu'enfin j'ouvre les yeux.

Jacob ne me rendait pas heureuse, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il était égoïste et agissait toujours dans son propre intérêt. Il en avait que pour ses amis et le sport. Il n'y avait pas de place pour moi dans sa vie.

Je devais arrêter tout ceci. Arrêter ce qui me semblait être une erreur pour peut-être envisager une relation avec Edward. Parce qu'après avoir réalisé tout ça, il était devenu mon obsession. Il était tout ce que je voulais à présent.

Je ne pensais qu'à lui, qu'à ses mots qui ne reflétaient qu'une certaine vérité et qui m'obsédaient :

_« Tu ne peux nier qu'il y a un truc spécial qui se passe entre nous, quelque chose de fort. »_ _« Je pourrais te rendre heureuse, Bella. Donne-nous cette chance. »_

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je voulais être auprès de lui, nous donner cette chance. Je voulais enfin me sentir désirée et être heureuse. Je savais qu'avec lui, je serai bien, même si je le connaissais à peine. Parfois, nous avons des convictions un peu folles qui avec le temps se confirment. C'est pourquoi, j'avais envie d'y croire.

Mais j'avais bien conscience que, tant que je serais avec Jacob, rien ne serait possible.

Cependant le courage m'avait manquée. Et même si j'étais devenue distante avec lui, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, étant trop accaparé par ses amis et le sport. Il aurait été plus simple pour moi qu'il devine mes intentions par lui-même. Ça m'aurait évité toutes ces nuits à trouver la façon dont je devais lui annoncer notre rupture.

Mais un beau matin, je réalisais que j'avais perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Deux semaines après mon altercation avec Edward, j'avais enfin décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation qui ne menait à rien.

_Il était midi, l'heure du déjeuner pour la plupart des lycéens. J'étais déterminée à en finir avec tout ça, et au plus vite. Alors d'un pas sûr et volontaire, je pénétrai dans la cafétéria bondée. Je repérai Jacob assis à une table avec ses copains. Je m'avançai vers lui, toujours avec cette détermination qui m'animait. Je le voyais en pleine discussion avec James, mais cela ne me découragea pas ou m'impressionna. Arrivée à sa table, je me raclai la gorge afin d'attirer son attention._

_« Hé ! Bella ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devais pas manger avec Rose ce midi ? »_

_« Si mais je voulais te voir avant. J'ai une chose importante à te dire. », fis-je en jouant avec mes mains tant j'étais nerveuse._

_« Ok. Vas-y, je t'écoute. »_

_Je regardai ses amis qui avaient tous les yeux braqués sur moi et ne me sentis pas à mon aise. Si je pouvais éviter d'avoir un public, ça m'arrangerait._

_« On peut aller dehors ? C'est… personnel. »_

_Il regarda ses amis comme pour leur demander leur autorisation. Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Ce petit rituel qu'ils faisaient tout le temps était très étrange._

_« Ok. Je te suis. », concéda-t-il._

_Il se leva et me suivit sans tenter de me toucher. Peut-être qu'il avait compris ce qui allait suivre. _

_Après avoir traversé la cafétéria en silence, nous sortîmes et allâmes vers l'une des nombreuses tables qui étaient à notre disposition. Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre et restâmes un moment tranquilles avant que Jacob ne se décide à rompre ce long silence qui ne faisait que corroborer le sentiment de malaise :_

_« Ecoute Bella, si c'est pour me reprocher le fait que je ne t'ai pas attendu ce matin près de ton casier, je comprends et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça. Seulement, je devais voir mes co-équipiers pour régler un petit problème. Tu sais qu'on a un match important samedi prochain ? On doit être prêt et on est loin de l'être. », s'excusa-t-il._

_Allez, encore une excuse. Il ne changerait donc jamais ! De toute façon, là n'était pas le sujet. Quoique, je pourrais toujours utiliser ça contre lui._

_« C'est toujours comme ça avec toi. Tu as toujours une excuse pour tout. »_

_« Oh allez, bébé… », fit-il en me prenant la main. Main que je libérai au plus vite._

_« Ecoute, ce n'est pas à propos de ça que je voulais te parler de doute façon. », fis-je en me passant une main nerveusement dans mes cheveux et en regardant partout sauf lui._

_« Ah bon ? »_

_Il paraissait réellement inquiet. J'appréhendais encore plus sa réaction après ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire._

_« Tu m'inquiètes, Bella. Tu as des soucis ? »_

_« On peut dire ça comme ça. », dis-je pour moi-même._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Non rien. », soupirai-je. _

_Allez Bella ! Vas-y, dis-lui !_

_« Ecoute Jacob, toi et moi, c'est plus possible. », dis-je précipitamment, les mots sortant de ma bouche sans que je ne le réalise vraiment._

_Un silence malaisé s'installa une nouvelle fois. Il me regarda avec incrédulité pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité avant de finalement éclater de rire._

_« Elle est bien bonne celle-là. », s'esclaffa-t-il en pointant un doigt vers moi comme si c'était la meilleure blague de l'année._

_Je le laissai rire un moment avant de mettre un terme à son hilarité exagérée en une phrase :_

_« Je ne plaisante pas, Jacob. »_

_Son rire cessa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet du choc, me faisant penser à un animal surpris par les phares d'une voiture._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai merdé, mais je te promets de faire des efforts. »_

_« Ça ne changerait rien. », soupirai-je. « Ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous. »_

_« Bien sûr que si. Je me rends bien compte de mes erreurs, mais je vais changer. »_

_« Ecoute, ça fait seulement quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'harmonie parfaite entre nous. Et il ne faut pas se leurrer, plus ça va aller et plus ça va empirer. Et ce, même si tu fais des efforts. Parce que, honnêtement, tu en feras peut-être au début et puis tu recommenceras, tu me redélaisseras. »_

_Il secoua la tête, dépité. L'incrédulité qui avait marqué son visage laissa place peu à peu à la l'irritation._

_« On est bien ensemble, non ? »_

_« Quand tu avais du temps à me consacrer, peut-être. »_

_« Je vais t'en consacrer si c'est ce que tu souhaites. », me coupa-t-il._

_« C'est trop tard. Certaines choses ont changé. »_

_« Comme quoi ? », s'agaça-t-il._

_« Comme mes sentiments. »_

_« Tes sentiments ? Du jour au lendemain, tu ne ressens plus rien. Comme ça, en un claquement de doigts ? »_

_« Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est venu progressivement. »_

_Il baissa la tête, égaré. Les mots semblaient lui manquer pour me convaincre et se défendre. Je ne pensais pas que cette décision l'aurait autant touché et, surtout, qu'il serait aussi tenace._

_« Il y a trop de choses qui nous séparent. Nous sommes trop différents. »_

_« Tu as un autre mec ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu m'as très bien entendu ! »_

_« Non. Je… non. »_

_« Tu en es sûr. James m'a pourtant dit qu'il t'avait vu assez proche d'un mec à la fête de Mike. Il pensait que vous flirtiez. Je lui ai dit que ça m'étonnait, mais, au bout du compte, je vais finir par le croire. »_

_Et merde ! Allez Bella, trouve quelque chose et vite !_

_« Il m'a juste offert une cigarette, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Si pour James fumer une cigarette avec quelqu'un c'est flirter, alors on n'a pas la même définition de ce mot. », me défendis-je alors que mes mains devenaient moites et ma salive difficile à avaler tant ma gorge était nouée._

_Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi. Peut-être pour ne pas le blesser davantage._

_Il me regarda suspicieusement quelques instants avant qu'il ne se détende enfin._

_« Je me disais aussi que ça ne te ressemblait pas. »_

_S'il savait… J'avais même fait bien pire que ce qu'il avait supposé._

_« De toute façon, ça ne change rien au fait que je veuille rompre. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. »_

_Le voyant quelque peu abattu, je posai doucement une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser un peu. Ça me faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Il était peut-être maladroit par moment, mais il avait tout de même un bon fond._

_« On peut peut-être devenir ami. »_

_« Va te faire foutre avec ton amitié de merde ! », lança-t-il en se dégageant brusquement._

_Je restai estomaquée face à tant d'agressivité._

_Réflexion faite, il avait tout, sauf un bond fond. _

_Il se leva d'un bond et les poings serrés me dit :_

_« Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. Je préfère ne rien avoir du tout que… ça. »_

_« Je suis sincèrement désolée Jacob. », m'excusai-je, le voyant si touché._

_« Oui. Tu dis ça pour te donner bonne conscience. »_

_« Non, je le pense sincèrement. »_

_Il secoua la tête comme s'il ne me croyait pas._

_« Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un con… Et tu sais quoi ? Bientôt, tu l'apprendras. »_

_Après ça, il tourna les talons et pris le chemin de la cafétéria, les poings toujours serrés et la démarche raide._

Je ne savais pas si j'aurais dû ressentir du soulagement ou de la crainte après ses paroles pleines de menaces. Son orgueil avait parlé. Il avait été blessé d'avoir été rejeté. Sa réaction avait été tout à fait normale quand on y pense.

Mais bien vite, la crainte s'était éclipsée pour laisser place à la délivrance. Je m'étais sentie libre, ma conscience se délestant d'un poids énorme. Je n'avais pensé à rien d'autre qu'à la possibilité d'être avec Edward. Aucun regret et très peu de culpabilité m'avaient alors habitée.

Maintenant, je me trouvais en face de la porte de l'appartement d'Edward, plus anxieuse que jamais, mais déterminée à ce qu'il me pardonne et qu'il me donne une chance.

La possibilité qu'il m'ait oublié m'effrayait. Deux semaines s'étaient tout de même passées. C'est pourquoi, je ne préférais pas y penser. Je savais que tout mon courage s'envolerait si je le faisais. Et ce n'était franchement pas le moment de me dégonfler.

D'une main tremblante, je toquai contre le bois sombre de la porte. J'entendis des pas s'approchaient et des voix étouffées les accompagner : ceux d'Edward et… ceux d'une fille.

Des images d'Edward partageant son lit avec une autre nana peuplèrent soudainement mon esprit.

La douleur ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'infiltrer en moi avant que la jalousie ne prenne le dessus.

Je me rendais bien compte que je réagissais de façon trop excessive et que je tirais des conclusions trop hâtives, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward les joues légèrement rouges et mal à l'aise. Et rien qu'à son comportement, je savais que mon inquiétude n'était pas si démesurée que ça.

« Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Même si l'étonnement avait été remplacé par la joie de me voir, je n'arrivais pas à chasser son visage déconfit de ma tête.

« Je… je… », ânonnai-je, étourdie par ce à quoi j'étais confrontée.

« Edward ? On a quelque chose à terminer, ne l'oublie pas ! », fit la fille en venant à notre rencontre. « Alors ? », relança-t-elle en posant son bras sur les épaules d'Edward. « Tu viens ? »

Je les observai tous les deux et eus la nausée. Je fus dans l'incapacité de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'était de fuir.

Je tournai donc précipitamment les talons et descendis les marches à une vitesse qui me surprit moi-même.

« Bella ? Attends ! », cria-t-il.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi malgré la vitesse à laquelle je dévalais les escaliers.

Je n'avais en tête que cette image d'eux si proches, si complices et c'était suffisant pour me donner l'énergie supplémentaire pour accélérer encore.

Quelle gourde et naïve j'avais été !

Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais après tout ? Qu'il allait m'attendre éternellement ? Bien sûr que non ! Il m'avait déjà oublié et remplacé par une magnifique fille aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux plus bleus que celui de l'océan et à la plastique impeccable. Je faisais franchement pâle figure à côte d'elle.

Du dos de la main, je chassai rageusement les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur mes joues, rendant ma vision floue.

Je me sentais tellement humiliée.

Une fois sortie de l'immeuble, je courus vers ma voiture garée non loin de là. Je cherchai frénétiquement les clefs de ma voiture dans mon sac à dos encombré de choses bien inutiles. Je me fis une note mentale de penser à y faire du tri. Les clefs trouvées, je tentai d'ouvrir la portière. Ma main tremblait tellement qu'il m'était difficile d'y parvenir. Lorsque j'y arrivai enfin, une main se posa sur celle-ci, la refermant brusquement.

« Je crois que toi et moi avons besoin d'avoir une petite discussion. »

Je me tournai vers la personne qui m'avait interpelée et me figeai lorsque je vis la blonde pulpeuse me dévisageait d'un œil concerné. Alors qu'elle était proche de moi, sa beauté me frappa plus nettement à la lumière du jour. Je faisais vraiment tâche à coté d'elle.

En plus de me sentir anéantie par la situation et moche à côté d'elle, je me sentais déçue. Déçue qu'Edward ne soit pas venu à ma rencontre. La déception était écrasante. Se fichait-il autant de moi ?

« Il y a un café à 5 minutes d'ici. On sera au calme pour discuter. »

J'hésitai. Avais-je vraiment envie d'écouter ses explications ? Etais-je prête pour ça ? Si c'était pour m'envoyer en pleine figure son bonheur d'être avec Edward, elle pouvait s'abstenir.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. », fis-je sèchement.

« Je crois que tu te méprends sur mon compte et j'aimerais sincèrement m'expliquer avec toi et rétablir la vérité. S'il te plaît. », me pria-t-elle.

Il y avait une sincérité qui se dégageait d'elle. Et ça m'énervait d'en être touchée.

« Très bien. », cédai-je finalement en passant mes mains sur mon visage afin de chasser les dernières larmes. « Je te suis. »

Qu'avais-je à perdre après tout ?

Elle me sourit de ses belles dents blanches et me fit signe de la suivre. Je lui emboîtai le pas en silence. J'étais pour le moins nerveuse quand elle semblait si sûre d'elle. Elle avait dans sa démarche quelque chose qui transpirait la détermination.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous pénétrâmes dans un petit café où seulement quelques clients sirotaient leur boisson. Nous nous installâmes au fond de la salle, à l'abri des regards, et commandâmes des cafés.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Le malaise entre nous deux était grand.

Je jouai avec ma tasse en évitant soigneusement son regard que je pouvais sentir insistant.

« Il m'a dit que tu étais belle et il ne m'a pas menti. », déclara-t-elle soudainement, me faisant presque recracher mon café.

Se moquait-elle de moi ?

Parce qu'avec mes yeux rouges et larmoyants et ma morve au nez, je n'étais franchement pas à mon avantage.

« Oh euh, eh bien, merci. », fis-je, embarrassée en passant discrètement une main dans mes cheveux afin de me donner une certaine contenance.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et la vis sourire.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Tanya et je suis accessoirement la meilleure amie d'Edward. »

Meilleure amie ? Un garçon pouvait-il vraiment être amie avec une fille sans être attirée par elle, surtout lorsqu'elle avait la beauté de Tanya ? J'étais sceptique. Et puis il y avait ce nouveau concept qui consistait à coucher avec un ami : les 'sex-friends'. Donc amis ou pas, ce n'était pas une garantie suffisante pour me rassurer.

« Je vois que tu as du mal à me croire et pourtant, je t'assure qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'ambigüité entre lui et moi. Je le considère comme un frère et lui me considère comme une sœur. Mais je peux comprendre ta réaction. C'est vrai que la situation de tout à l'heure pouvait prêter à confusion. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. », marmonnai-je.

« Pour achever de te convaincre, je voudrais aussi te dire que j'ai un petit ami depuis plus de 3 ans. »

Moi aussi, j'avais un petit ami depuis plusieurs mois, ça ne m'avait pas empêché de prendre du bon temps avec le premier venu. Donc argument non valable.

« Alors, toujours pas convaincu ? »

« Non… si… Roh, je n'en sais rien. »

« Crois-tu que je serais ici, à essayer de te convaincre, si Edward et moi étions plus que des amis ? »

Pas faux.

« Oui, c'est sûr que vu comme ça… »

« Laisse-moi te faire une confidence. Tu le prends comme tu veux. D'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai, me demandant ce qu'elle allait me dire.

« Edward ne m'a jamais, et je dis bien _jamais_, parlé de ses anciennes petites amies. Parce que, honnêtement, c'est pas le genre de gars qui s'attache, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… C'est plutôt le genre : je te prends, je te jette. Et un beau matin, il se pointe chez moi, complètement abattu, et me parle de cette fille super belle qu'il a rencontrée à une soirée. Il continue en me disant à quel point ça le fait chier qu'elle se soit barrée de chez lui alors qu'il dormait. Qu'il aurait voulu mieux la connaître parce qu'elle a un truc spécial. Tu me crois ou pas, mais je suis tombée sur le cul. Edward qui en pince pour une nana c'est… waouh ! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. »

Je rigolai nerveusement. Peut-être aussi à cause du soulagement que je ressentais après ses confessions.

« Il est vraiment fou de toi, c'est indéniable. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait. Enfin, peu importe. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Quand il parle de toi, il a les yeux qui… qui pétillent ? », fit-elle en grimaçant comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange au monde.

J'écarquillai les yeux à cette révélation. J'imaginais Edward avec les yeux brillants, reflétant ses sentiments et c'était très déroutant.

« Ouais, je sais. C'est très bizarre, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Même si, maintenant, il est plus triste et en colère par cette situation qu'autre chose. Il pense que tu as pris tout ça à la légère et que tu t'es jouée de lui. »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai. », m'offusquai-je. « Je ne pensais pas que cette nuit aurait autant d'importance pour lui. Comment pouvais-je deviner qu'il attendait plus de moi ? Pour moi, on devait juste s'amuser un peu et puis basta.»

« Il est clair que lui n'a pas vu les choses de cette façon. Et de toi à moi, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire ou faire pour lui remonter le moral. J'en suis même venue à jouer à la Wii avec lui, pour dire. Et Dieu sait que je déteste ça. »

Une nouvelle fois, je rigolai. J'imaginais bien la scène.

_Attends une seconde…_

« Donc quand je suis arrivée et que tu parlais de terminée cette chose, tu parlais de votre… partie ? »

« Tu as tout compris ma belle. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel là-dedans. A moins que tu considère '_Wii sports'_ comme tel. »

Je soufflai discrètement de soulagement. Avec ces dernières paroles, elle acheva de me convaincre.

« Et toi, pourquoi es-tu venue le voir ? », me demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son café. « Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, bien sûr. Mais je serais curieuse de le savoir. »

« J'étais venue lui dire que j'avais quitté Jacob, mon petit ami. »

« Hé ! En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! », s'enthousiasma-t-elle sincèrement. « Enfin, pauvre garçon, quand même. Il n'a pas trop mal pris les choses ? », se reprit-elle.

« Un peu, si. »

« En tout cas, me voilà enfin libérée de mon devoir ! »

« Ne t'emballe pas trop vite. Peut-être qu'il ne veut plus rien à voir avec moi, maintenant. Surtout après la petite discussion assez houleuse que l'on a eue. »

« Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis des jours. Il croyait que ce serait de l'ordre du miracle. »

Au-delà de sa beauté éblouissante, ce fût sa personnalité qui m'impressionnait le plus. En plus d'être belle, elle était drôle et captivante.

Je l'aurais très bien imaginé en couple avec Edward. Elle était magnifique, il était incroyable, ça me semblait logique. Je me demandais s'ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble par le passé. J'aurais très bien pu vivre sans le savoir, mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je sache afin de dissiper tous les doutes.

« Tanya ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Edward ? »

« 10 ans, à peu près. Pourquoi ?

« Je me demandais si vous étiez déjà sortis ensemble. Je sais que vous êtes amis mais peut-être qu'à un moment donné vous avez eu une relation, disons… différente. »

« Oh ça non ! C'est un peu comme si tu me demandais pourquoi je ne suis jamais sortie avec mon frère. On n'a jamais eu d'attirance l'un pour l'autre. C'est comme ça, ça ne s'explique pas. »

Je hochai la tête dans la compréhension. Je pouvais bien l'admettre maintenant, j'étais soulagée. Je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à gérer tout ça s'il ya avait eu autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux.

Ma raideur due au stress m'ayant quittée, je m'affalai sur ma chaise. Cependant, je me repris car bien d'autres questions importantes assaillaient toujours mon esprit. Elle seule le connaissait vraiment. J'avais envie de profiter de ce moment pour le découvrir davantage. Il y avait une question qui me turlupinait plus que les autres, et sa réponse me permettrait de savoir dans quoi je m'embarquais vraiment.

« Il m'a dit qu'il vendait des trucs mais il n'a pas développé. J'imagine que tu sais ce dont il s'agit. »

Je la sentis se tendre et son sourire se fana instantanément.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de t'en parler. »

« Il vend des drogues, n'est-ce pas ? », demandai-je, la prenant au dépourvu.

Elle baissa la tête, sa tasse devenant soudainement très intéressante.

« C'est à lui de t'en parler. »

Oui, il vendait des drogues. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour le comprendre. Son malaise parlait pour elle.

« Je suis sûre que c'est ça. », fis-je avec conviction.

Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir face à ça. Avant si j'avais eu encore quelques doutes maintenant ils n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Et c'était angoissant de penser qu'il pouvait faire une chose pareille. En fait, je crois que je ne le réalisais pas encore.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Bella, si tu décides de faire partie de sa vie, il faut bien que tu mesures l'importance que tout cela implique. Tu devras être patiente et compréhensive. Surtout compréhensive. Il faudra que tu aies les épaules assez solides pour supporter son mode de vie. Es-tu prête pour ça ? »

« Je tiens beaucoup à lui, mais je serais incapable de te dire si je suis assez forte pour ça. J'ai sans doute du mal à imaginer ce que sera notre relation avec toutes ces 'contraintes'. », soupirai-je. « Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Nous verrons bien. Seul le temps nous le dira. »

Elle hocha la tête et me sourit avec compassion.

« Je pense qu'Edward a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. »

Elle posa ses yeux scintillants sur moi. Je sentais dans son regard une certaine sincérité qui fit rosir mes joues.

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard qui, pour une raison inconnue, me troubla.

Sachant que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus, je décidai passer à autre chose, laissant ce sujet délicat de côté. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres avant que l'impatience de voir Edward ne prenne le dessus.

« Tu penses que je peux aller le voir. », demandai-je, incertaine.

« J'y compte bien. Je lui ai d'ailleurs promis de te ramener chez lui. Je me ferais tuer si je ne tenais pas ma promesse. Et je suis encore jeune, vois-tu. Alors aies pitié de moi et va le voir. »

« Ok. », lui souris-je. « Ça m'ennuierait d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. »

« Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, Bella. »

Nous finîmes de boire nos cafés et, avant de nous quitter, nous convînmes de nous revoir. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en venant ici, je me ferais une nouvelle amie. Surtout en sachant comment les choses avaient commencé.

Le cœur bien plus léger, je me dirigeai vers l'immeuble d'Edward.

Je montai les marches aussi vite que je les avais descendues. Et comme un peu plus tôt, je me tins devant sa porte, le cœur battant, l'appréhension gagnant du terrain à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

Et s'il m'envoyait balader ? Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi ?

Ce serait légitime.

Mais les paroles de Tanya me revinrent en mémoire et me rassurèrent quelque peu.

A peine eussé-je frappé que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il n'aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus de force pour qu'elle soit arrachée de ses gonds.

« Bella. », souffla-t-il en me voyant avant qu'un sourire sincère et soulagé ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Je te promets que… »

« Je sais. », l'interrompis-je. « Nous avons beaucoup discuté elle et moi. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Oh. Oui. Bien sûr ! »

Je pénétrai dans son appartement. Et lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, j'avais un sentiment étrange. Comme si la première fois n'avait été qu'un rêve. Les choses avaient évolué, devenant bien plus concrètes.

« Assieds-toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? », me demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Il était nerveux et manquait d'assurance. Et ça tranchait totalement avec les fois précédentes. J'étais sans doute bizarre mais je trouvais ça adorable, même si, secrètement, j'aimais aussi son côté possessif et fougueux.

« Non. Je te remercie. »

_Mais un baiser ne serait pas de refus. Et tes mains aussi. Oui, tes mains sur moi seraient les bienvenues._

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Réglons les choses avant.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. », s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés, à une distance respectable.

« Non, c'est moi. Je veux dire, j'ai sur-réagi. »

« J'étais tellement surpris de te voir. Je me demandais si je ne rêvais pas. Alors le temps que je me reprenne, tu étais déjà partie. J'ai voulu courir après toi, mais Tanya m'en a empêché. Elle avait plutôt intérêt à te convaincre de revenir sinon je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais fait. »

« Je l'aime beaucoup. Je veux dire Tanya. Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est une chic fille. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Un peu chiante parfois mais sympa. »

Je rigolai, mais mon rire mourut dans ma gorge lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi avec cette chaleur familière. L'atmosphère avait changé perceptiblement. On sentait bien que les mots qui allaient être prononcés seraient déterminants.

Il me prit la main et de son pouce caressa ma paume. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne remarque pas la moiteur qui la recouvrait tant j'étais stressée.

« Alors euh… j'imagine que si tu es venue ici c'est pour me dire quelque chose. »

Je déglutis. C'était maintenant ou jamais. J'inspirai un bon coup et, sans détacher mon regard du sien, lui dis :

« Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai quitté. »

Il serra plus fermement ma main et lâcha un léger souffle libérateur.

« Ce qui veut dire ? », demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Ce qui veut dire que, si tu le souhaites toujours, nous pouvons… être ensemble. »

Pour seule réponse, il libéra ma main et pris mon visage en coupe avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes férocement.

J'étais sûre que mes lèvres seraient meurtries après tant de fougue mais je m'en fichais.

C'était comme si ce baiser nous libérait tous les deux.

Le souvenir que j'avais de la façon dont il embrassait n'était en rien comparable avec la réalité. Il avait la capacité à me faire gémir juste avec un baiser.

Quand finalement, il se détacha de moi, il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux.

« Quand ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Il y a quelques heures. »

Il me caressa les cheveux avec douceur et me sourit, d'un sourire éblouissant.

« Oh putain. J'ai du mal à le croire. », s'exclama-t-il en caressant mon front de ses lèvres. « Tu en as mis du temps. Je commençais à perdre espoir. »

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais plus tendrement cette fois. Comme s'il voulait à travers ce simple échange me montrer la force du lien qui nous unissait.

« Tu verras, on sera bien toi et moi. »

Je ne dis rien. Je prenais juste conscience de la réalité de ce que nous étions maintenant. Et ça m'effrayait autant que ça me rendait heureuse.

On se connaissait à peine. Nous avions encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur l'autre et j'avais plus que hâte de savoir qui était réellement Edward Cullen, même si ça voulait aussi dire découvrir la partie sombre de sa vie.

Nous restions enlacés un long moment, sa bouche embrassant, aspirant la peau de ma gorge. Et je me demandais s'il pouvait sentir à quelle vitesse mon cœur battait.

Ce fut quand mon palpitant tambourina à une allure folle que je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix. C'était avec lui que je devais être.

**°oO°oO°oO°PDFM°Oo°Oo°Oo°**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, nous avions appris à nous connaître. Je venais souvent chez lui. Nos journées étaient rythmées par des visionnages de films, de flâneries le long de la plage, de discussions sans fin sur tout et n'importe quoi et surtout… par des séances prodigieuses de câlins. Bien que nous n'ayons pas encore couché ensemble, ces moments intimes arrivaient à atténuer mes frustrations. Il voulait qu'on attende, que je me sente prête, qu'on se connaisse tant physiquement que moralement. Et je devais bien avouer, qu'au bout du compte, j'adorais cette attention, la façon respectueuse dont il me traitait. En attendant, je profitais de ses doigts experts et de sa langue magique, tout comme lui profitait des miens.

Il y avait aussi ses copains qui venaient à l'occasion chez lui. J'avais constaté qu'ils n'étaient pas les 'bad boys' que j'avais si injustement imaginés. Ils étaient même plutôt sympas, biens sous tout rapport. Ils étaient étudiants et ne semblaient pas concernés par ce que faisait Edward. Je me demandais même s'ils étaient au courant de ses activités.

Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour lui. Il était devenu mon monde. J'étais totalement accro à lui, en manque constant dès qu'il n'était pas là.

Edward avait indéniablement sur moi une emprise inexplicable. Je ne pensais qu'à lui à longueur de journée. Il perturbait véritablement mon quotidien.

En cours, j'étais assez inattentive. D'ailleurs, Rosalie me charriait avec ça. Elle me disait que j'étais amoureuse et que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Elle avait sans doute raison. Car plus le temps passait et plus je sentais mes sentiments grandir. Quand je ne le voyais pas, il y avait comme un vide. Et dès que j'étais avec lui, je me sentais entière, rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer ma bonne humeur. C'était comme si je vivais dans une bulle de bonheur. Je me sentais bien avec lui. J'avais trouvé en Edward le mec qui me fallait. Jacob n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais fait pour ne pas avoir rompu avant, pour le supporter pendant autant de temps. Lorsque je le croisais dans les couloirs du lycée avec ses copains, il me donnait envie de le frapper. Il y avait quelque chose de sournois dans son regard qui m'insupportait.

C'est pourquoi, je n'avais plus aucun scrupule lorsqu'Edward venait me chercher au lycée et m'embrasser avec passion devant lui pour le provoquer. Si au début, je ne voulais pas afficher mon bonheur devant Jacob pour le ménager, maintenant, je m'en fichais pas mal. D'autant plus qu'il ne se gênait pas pour s'exhiber avec Leah, sa nouvelle petite amie.

Et puis me montrer avec Edward me permettait aussi de faire passer le message aux filles qui bavaient devant lui. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où Jessica et sa bande de copines avaient tenté de se rapprocher de lui alors qu'il m'attendait. Et dans ces moments là, je sortais les griffes et leur disais leurs 4 vérités. Ce qui avait le don d'amuser Edward. Il aimait me voir jalouse et, bizarrement, ou pas, j'aimais quand il était possessif aussi. Ça me rassurait en quelque sorte.

Bien sûr, il y avait par moment quelques légères tensions dans notre couple. Son « boulot » était l'un des sujets de discussion épineux. Son téléphone sonnait sans cesse et, dans ces moments là, je le sentais tendu et lointain.

Tanya m'avait dit dans quoi je m'embarquais. Je n'avais sans doute pas mesuré suffisamment les sacrifices que ça exigerait.

Il y a quelques jours, j'avais essayé de comprendre sa motivation à vendre ces drogues. Nous étions allongés sur son lit, étroitement enlacés, lorsque j'avais mis sur le tapis le sujet qui fâche.

_« Pourquoi vends-tu cette merde ? »_

_« C'est de l'argent facile. », répondit-il sans réfléchir. _

_« Pourquoi ne pas chercher un boulot stable ou reprendre tes études ? Tu mérites mieux que cette vie. Tu risques beaucoup en faisant ça. »_

_Aussi, je n'osai pas lui dire que j'étais effrayée de le perdre. C'était une chose à laquelle je ne préférais pas penser même si mon subconscient m'imposait des images terribles. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si on l'emprisonnait à cause de ce qu'il faisait._

_Il joua avec l'une de mes mèches de cheveux et réfléchis quelques instants._

_« Oui, je sais. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais faire. »_

_Je levai la tête pour rencontrer son regard._

_« Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent. Il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire ou que tu aimerais faire. »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »_

_« C'est pas une réponse ça. Qu'envisages-tu pour l'avenir ? Qu'est-ce qui te rendrait heureux. »_

_« T'avoir toujours à mes côtés. », dit-il avec une sincérité désarmante._

_Je souris et me baissai pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres expertes m'auraient presque fait tout oublier. Elles en avaient la capacité et des fois il en usait._

_« Plus sérieusement. Quels sont tes rêves ? », lui demandai-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien._

_« Mais je suis très sérieux. »_

_Il soupira en voyant que je ne plaisantais pas et réfléchis encore._

_« Alors d'accord. En plus de t'avoir à mes côtés, j'aimerais… j'aimerais être quelqu'un de respectable, pourquoi pas être patron de ma propre entreprise. Travailler dans le milieu de l'import export, ça, ça me plairait. Voyager à travers le monde. Visiter l'Europe avec toi serait incroyable. Et puis j'aimerais avoir une grande maison avec un jardin. Ouais, je sais, c'est super cliché… », fit-il alors que je rigolais à cette vision. « …mais j'adorerais voir nos enfants y jouer. Tu sais, au foot ou faire de la balançoire, des trucs que n'importe quel gamin ferait. »_

_« Nos enfants ? »_

_« Ouais. Plus tard, bien sûr. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on en ait. Pas toi ? »_

_« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je suis encore jeune et puis c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour penser à ça. », fis-je légèrement paniquée à cette idée, même si furtivement une image d'un petit Edward passa dans ma tête._

_Il me sourit et caressa mon visage._

_« Ce sont justes mes rêves. », dit-il, une lueur de tristesse visible dans ses yeux._

_« Si tu y crois très forts et si tu t'en donnes les moyens, je suis sûre qu'ils vont devenir réalité. En tout cas, moi, je crois en toi. »_

_« C'est bien plus facile d'entrer dans ce milieu que d'en sortir. Mais peut-être qu'un jour… On verra. »_

_« Je veux juste qu'on soit heureux toi et moi, sans tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si on nous séparait. »_

_Il resta un moment silencieux, ses yeux perdus dans le vague._

_« Je sais. », finit-il par dire avant d'embrasser la base de mon cou et de chasser mes inquiétudes par des caresses agréables._

L'autre sujet délicat était sa famille. Il était peu loquace lorsque je l'interrogeais sur elle. Il n'aimait pas en parler parce que pour lui sa famille représentait le passé, elle n'existait plus. Il m'avait avoué du bout des lèvres que ses parents biologiques étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était âgé de 5 ans et qu'il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir. Qu'il avait séjourné dans de nombreuses familles d'accueil avant d'avoir été adopté par les Cullen. Ses rapports avec eux avaient été difficiles. Son père était médecin et sa mère décoratrice d'intérieur. Ils n'avaient jamais su lui apporter l'affection qu'un enfant de son âge méritait. L'absence et la violence dont avait fait preuve son père avaient été lourdes à gérer et la tension, à cause des disputes, incessante et insoutenable. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il eut atteint la majorité, il avait décidé de partir de chez lui. Le boulot de dealer lui avait été proposé alors qu'il était au plus bas, sans argent et sans domicile. Il n'avait pas pu refuser une telle offre, même s'il était conscient de la gravité de ce qu'il faisait. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile des Cullen, il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle d'eux. Il savait juste qu'ils avaient emménagé à Chicago juste après qu'il soit parti.

J'étais triste pour lui. Je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais d'avoir mes deux parents, même s'ils étaient divorcés. Leur séparation ne m'avait pas pesé. Ils me donnaient leur amour et leur soutien. Chose qu'Edward n'avait jamais pu bénéficier.

Maintenant que je faisais partie de sa vie, j'allais faire en sorte de lui apporter tout ça.

Etre là quand il en aurait besoin, même si la tâche me semblait difficile tant il était secret et fermé sur certains sujets et que ce qu'il faisait était un véritable obstacle pour espérer une vie tranquille.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite et fin de cette histoire.<em>

_N'oubliez pas une petite review en passant pour me dire si vous avez aimé._

_Je vous embrasse bien fort._

_Bon week-end !_

_Sandrine_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Heu… Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attente. Ces dernières semaines ont été très chargées pour moi, et bien évidemment je n'avais pas prévu qu'elles le seraient autant. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas pu terminer cette fiction dans les délais que je m'étais fixée. Et je le regrette. Cependant, pour ne pas vous faire attendre encore, j'ai décidé de vous poster un nouveau chapitre dès aujourd'hui. Il ne s'agit pas du dernier comme je l'espérais. Ceci dit, je vous promets que le prochain le sera bel et bien. lol _

_Comme toujours, un grand merci à vous, chers lecteurs, pour vos messages, vos encouragements et votre fidélité. Vous êtes une grande source de motivation pour moi._

_Je tenais aussi à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Ma Rebelle adorée, Nadège et à Citronade ! Happy Birthday les filles ! Gros bisous. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Ça faisait trois mois que nous étions ensemble.

_Trois mois déjà…_

Lorsque je passais en revue les quelques semaines que nous avions passé ensemble, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir certains regrets.

Les premiers mois dans la vie de la majorité des couples étaient synonymes de passion, de bonheur, d'insouciance… Il semblerait que nous faisions partis de cette minorité pour laquelle la situation était compliquée. Sans doute parce que la passion prenait trop de place et que la personnalité d'Edward et ses activités illicites ternissaient quelque peu notre histoire.

Notre relation était passée par des hauts et des bas. Peut-être plus par des bas que des hauts. Enfin, je n'en savais rien. Peut-être qu'il était plus facile de retenir les événements fâcheux.

Comment composer avec une personne à l'humeur changeante ? Car si parfois Edward pouvait être étouffant et possessif, d'autres fois, il était distant. Quand on y pense, il était un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Et au bout du compte, je me demandais lequel de ces Edward était le plus facile à gérer.

Car quand il commençait à devenir agressif (pas avec moi, mais avec la gent masculine), je ne savais plus quoi dire ou faire pour l'apaiser et le rassurer. Je me rappelais très bien d'une soirée qui avait failli mal tourner à cause de ce problème. Car il s'agissait bien là d'un problème et pas des moindre. Si au début j'aimais sa possessivité, car je trouvais ça adorable, là ça commençait à me faire flipper. C'était à peine si je pouvais parler à un garçon. Il ne dissociait pas les inconnus de mes amis. Pour lui, le fait que je discute avec un mec, quel qu'il soit, était un supplice. Il se méfiait de tout le monde. Pour se justifier, il me disait qu'il avait peur de me perdre, qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on me touche, que j'étais à lui.

Sans qu'il ne me le dise directement, j'avais bien compris qu'il craignait que je me barre avec le premier venu comme je l'avais déjà fait. Bien que cette idée ne me soit jamais venue à l'esprit tant je l'aimais, je devais bien admettre que ces absences étaient pesantes et ne faisaient que fragiliser notre relation.

En effet, je ne comptais plus les fois où nos soirées s'interrompaient à cause d'un coup de fil. Et encore moins les fois, où je m'endormais seule dans son lit, trop fatiguée d'attendre son retour. Le nombre incalculable de fois où il rentrait tard dans la nuit et se blottissait contre moi avant de s'excuser. Des excuses dont j'ignorais la nature. S'excusait-il de me faire attendre ou de me faire subir sa façon de vivre ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je haïssais tout ça. Je haïssais ce qu'il faisait, le fait qu'il me laisse comme si j'étais moins importante que tout ce trafic, même si je savais très bien que c'était faux. Sa préoccupation première était de m'éloigner de tout danger que son « business » pouvait causer. J'aurais dû en être heureuse, mais bizarrement je ne l'étais pas. Je voulais qu'il se confie à moi et ainsi l'aider à se débarrasser de ce fardeau.

**°oO°oO°oO°PDFM°Oo°Oo°Oo°**

Deux jours soit 48 heures soit 2880 minutes soit 172800 secondes. Autant dire une éternité lorsque vous attendiez des nouvelles de celui que vous aimiez.

Ça faisait deux jours que j'étais sans nouvelle d'Edward et je crois que ce fut la première fois que ça arrivait. Quand il devait partir pour régler une affaire, il me prévenait toujours. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait cette fois ?

J'avais bien essayé de l'appeler mais à chaque fois c'était sa messagerie qui m'accueillait. J'avais même fait un petit tour à son appartement et avais constaté avec angoisse qu'il était vide.

Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer, c'était certain.

J'imaginais déjà le pire : une histoire qui aurait mal tourné avec l'un de ses clients ou un accident de voiture qui lui aurait coûté la vie.

J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler les hôpitaux des environs pour vérifier.

_Si, dans une heure, il ne m'appelle pas, je le fais._

Je me rongeai les ongles, debout devant la fenêtre, guettant son éventuel arrivé. Plus les minutes passées et plus mon angoisse montait.

Pour la dixième fois, j'appelai Tanya qui me dit, comme à chaque fois, qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui et qu'elle m'appellerait si elle en avait.

Il était 21H30 lorsque je décidai d'aller me coucher. J'en avais assez d'attendre et de m'angoisser. Si je dormais je ne serai pas consciente du temps qui passe, et peut-être que cette fois je réussirais à obtenir plusieurs heures de sommeil d'affilé.

Je pris tout de même mon portable et allai dans ma chambre. J'enfilai le tee-shirt qu'Edward m'avait donné et me glissai sous les draps.

Après plus d'une heure à tenter de trouver le sommeil, en vain, je décidai de lire le livre que notre prof de littérature nous avait demandé d'étudier. Je ne sus combien de fois je lus la même ligne sans en assimiler un seul mot. Prenant conscience que je n'arriverais à rien, je posai le livre sur la table de chevet et recommençai à faire les cent pas en regardant de temps à autre par la fenêtre. Dès qu'une voiture s'approchait de ma maison, mon cœur s'accélérait dans ma poitrine. Mais la déception quand je voyais que ce n'était pas lui me le meurtrit.

A 23h, un léger coup frappé à la porte d'entrée me fit me sursauter. Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre et vis Edward les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée.

Une multitude de sentiments plus contradictoires les uns que les autres m'envahit : le soulagement, la joie, la colère, l'excitation... Je me demandais lequel était le plus fort.

Je me précipitai vers les escaliers et les dévaler avant d'ouvrir la porte précipitamment. Je fus étonnée de ne pas avoir trébuchée dans ma hâte. Une fois en face de lui, plein de papillons prirent place dans mon ventre. C'était toujours ainsi quand je le voyais.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, j'encerclai sa taille de mes bras avec vigueur et enfouis mon visage dans son torse, m'enveloppant de son odeur particulière. J'avais le besoin farouche de le toucher pour me persuader qu'il était bel et bien là. J'inspirai profondément, telle une droguée ayant besoin de sa dose. Les larmes me piquaient les yeux, mon cœur me faisait mal, mais cette douleur fut partiellement endolorie par l'odeur de la menthe et de la cigarette.

« Mais où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée. Je t'ai laissé des dizaines et des dizaines de messages. », fis-je en me détachant de lui afin de juger dans ses yeux la sincérité de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé, j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps. », s'excusa-t-il en me prenant une nouvelle fois fortement dans ses bras avec le même besoin que moi. « C'est si bon de t'avoir ainsi dans mes bras. »

Il soupira d'aise. La chaleur de son souffle voyageait délicieusement de la base de mon cou à mon dos.

« J'ai eu peur. Tellement peur. », sanglotai-je contre son torse.

Le soulagement prit le pas sur la colère et l'angoisse, et les émotions me submergèrent.

« Hé, mon cœur… Ne pleure pas. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. », dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Tu n'imagines même pas tous les scénarios angoissants que j'ai imaginés. Tu ne m'as pas donné un seul coup de fil, Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire de si prenant pour ne pas avoir eu le temps de m'appeler ? »

Il inhala fortement et baissa la tête.

« Une affaire importante à régler. »

« Une affaire importante à régler ? Et quelle affaire à régler ? »

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et regarda le ciel parsemé d'étoiles avant de poser ses yeux fatigués sur moi.

« Ok. Comme d'habitude, je n'en saurai pas plus. », persiflai-je.

J'étais tellement en colère. En colère qu'il ne parvienne pas à me faire confiance pour une fois.

« Bella… »

« Non, c'est bon. », l'arrêtai-je, fatiguée qu'il me débite toujours les mêmes excuses. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre la tête avec ça maintenant. De toute façon, je sais que tu ne me diras rien. Mais Edward, il va falloir que tu apprennes à me faire un peu plus confiance. J'en ai marre d'être sans arrêt dans l'ignorance. »

Je n'avais pas envie de gaspiller notre temps précieux avec une dispute, qui ne ferait que nous blesser davantage. Même si le besoin de connaître la raison exacte de son absence était grand.

Il fuit mon regard, préférant regarder ses chaussures à la place.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je… je… »

Il semblait nerveux et agité tout d'un coup. Sa respiration devint haletante et ses yeux regardèrent partout autour de lui. Puis il empoigna ses cheveux et se laissa déborder par ses émotions qu'il avait semble-t-il tenté de contenir jusqu'à lors.

« Fais chier ! », jura-t-il soudainement en tapant dans un caillou avec son pied. « Bella… ce n'est pas qu'une question de confiance. C'est juste que je… que je ne veux pas te mêler à ça, d'accord ? Ce sont mes problèmes. Mais je veux que tu saches que je tiens à toi plus que tout. Ne doute jamais de ça. Ok ? Si je ne te dis rien, c'est juste pour te préserver. Seulement pour cela. »

Je posai une main tremblante sur son bras en signe de réconfort. Il me la prit et la porta à ses lèvres. La douceur de sa bouche sur ma peau avait toujours un effet assez magique sur moi. Que ce soit sur ma main ou ailleurs, la sensation était toujours la même.

« Moi aussi, je tiens beaucoup à toi, et, que tu le veuilles ou non, je m'inquiète pour toi. », soupirai-je en essuyant mes yeux avec ma main libre. « On en parle plus, d'accord ? Mais promets-moi une chose. Promets-moi que la prochaine fois tu m'appelleras au moins. »

« Je le ferai. »

Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que j'étais dans un état émotionnel tel qu'il aurait pu fausser mon jugement, mais j'aurais pourtant juré avoir perçu dans son regard une lueur de tristesse après qu'il eut prononcé ces mots.

« Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. », ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

« Oui, je sais. », fit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

« Bien. »

Je posai ma tête contre son torse tandis qu'il enfouissait son nez dans ma chevelure.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de rester avec moi cette nuit ? »

Les occasions de se voir étaient tellement rares ces derniers temps que je ne voulais pas en laisser passer une.

« Je te dis oui seulement si tu me garantis que je ne risque pas de tomber sur ton père armé d'un fusil. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon père ne reviendra pas avant demain. »

Je le pris par la main et le guidai vers l'étage. Arrivés à ma chambre, Edward enleva sa veste en cuir et la posa sur une chaise tandis que je m'allongeais sur mon lit.

« Tu viens ? », lui proposai-je en lui désignant la place qui était à mes côtés.

Il semblait mal à l'aise, ici, au milieu de ma chambre. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était familier des lieux. Edward ne venait pas beaucoup à la maison. On voulait éviter qu'il rencontre Charlie.

Il se déchaussa et s'installa à mes côtés.

Je me calai dans ses bras et écoutai battre son cœur. Les angoisses de ces dernières 48 heures furent momentanément oubliées. Rien n'était plus réconfortant que les bras d'Edward autour de moi.

Je me perdis dans mes souvenirs. Quand je me sentais bien, rassurée, j'aimais me rappeler les moments heureux. C'était avec une certaine nostalgie que je me remémorais notre première rencontre. Les choses me paraissaient plus simples à l'époque. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que nous nous connaissions depuis toujours alors que 3 mois seulement s'était passés depuis cette fameuse soirée.

« A quoi tu penses ? », me demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

« Je repensais à notre première rencontre et je me demandais ce qui t'avais attiré chez moi la première que tu m'as vue. »

« Ça t'intéresse de le savoir ? », sourit-il.

« Oui, les filles aiment savoir ce genre de chose. »

Il rit et m'étreignit plus fermement.

« Moi, je sais ce que j'ai aimé en premier en te voyant. », fis-je.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. La première fois, quand je t'ai remarqué dans ce jardin, je t'ai trouvé beau, bien sûr, mais ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont le plus marquée. »

« Mes yeux ? »

« Oh ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais l'effet qu'ils ont sur les filles ! »

« Je suis heureux que ça en ait eu sur toi. Les autres, je m'en fiche un peu. »

Nous restâmes tranquilles un moment, sa main balayant mon bras alors que son souffle me chatouillait le visage. J'étais si bien que j'en avais oublié ma question. Mais pas lui.

« Je me rappelle clairement de ce jour-là, de la première fois que je t'ai vue. Comment pourrais-je oublier ça ? », commença-t-il alors que je retenais mon souffle. « C'était sur le parking de ton lycée. J'étais en train de discuter avec Mike de… peu importe… et lorsque je t'ai remarquée, ce fut comme une évidence pour moi. Tu étais magnifique, tes cheveux voletaient autour de ton visage à cause du vent. J'avais l'impression de voir l'une de ces scènes de film où tout évolue au ralenti. », rigola-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. « Je me rappelle aussi de ton sourire qui dégageait une telle sincérité, de la profondeur de tes yeux, de ton corps magnifique... J'ai eu… comment on pourrait appeler ça ? Une attirance inexpliquée pour toi, un truc que je ne soupçonnais même pas et que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. C'était comme si tu dégageais quelque chose... d'indéfinissable. Au début, tu étais comme un fantasme, mais avec le temps, tu es devenue plus que ça. Tu as complètement bouleversé mon monde, Bella. Après avoir réalisé ça, je m'étais promis de faire en sorte de me rapprocher de toi, que tu sois à moi. Mais tu étais avec ce… ce connard de Jacob. », fit-il en secouant la tête de dépit. « J'ai dû être patient et trouver le bon moment pour t'approcher. Je venais chaque jour sur le parking de l'école, planqué dans ma voiture. Et dès que je te voyais, tu avais la capacité à me faire oublier tous mes problèmes le temps de quelques minutes. Tu étais ma bouffée d'oxygène. Je n'ai pas cru à ma chance lorsque tu es venue me voir, ce soir-là, pour me demander une cigarette. J'ai aimé la façon dont tu m'as regardé et tu t'es sentie concernée par moi. Ouais, j'ai vraiment aimé ça. Ça ne faisait que confirmer un peu plus ce que je pensais. Mais le lendemain, lorsque tu es partie de chez moi sans me prévenir, j'ai eu mal. J'ai ressenti une putain de douleur que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant. Et quand tu m'as dit que cette nuit n'avait pas compté pour toi, que tu ne quittais pas Jacob, j'ai cru devenir fou. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Je me penchai vers lui et embrassai son torse, espérant ainsi soulager sa douleur qui était, semble-t-il, encore vive, même si nous étions ensemble maintenant.

Il me regarda intensément, comme s'il cherchait dans mes yeux une réponse, une vérité.

« Des fois, je me dis que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, que je ne te rends pas heureuse. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi. Ce que je ressens pour toi, Edward, est si fort, que… que ça m'effraie parfois. »

Je sentais son cœur s'accélérait sous mes doigts et la prise qu'il avait sur ma hanche se raffermir comme s'il attendait désespérément ce que j'allais dire. Il était étrange que nous n'ayons pas encore dévoilé clairement nos sentiments. Sans doute parce que nous pensions que l'évidence n'avait pas besoin d'être dit. Nos gestes, notre attitude vis-à-vis de l'autre étaient une bonne démonstration de notre amour.

« Je… je t'aime, Edward ! Et rien ne me fera t'aimer moins. », fis-je en le regardant, essayant par ce regard de lui transmettre tout mon amour pour lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et, sans crier gare, me bascula sur le dos et m'embrassa avec tant de force que je me sentis étourdie. Son baiser était frénétique, me montrant à travers celui-ci l'ampleur de sa douleur, la profondeur de ses regrets, de ses peurs… et, sans nul doute, de son amour. Alors pour chasser ses craintes et essayer de lui enlever un peu de ses peines, je l'étreins fortement et lui susurrai des mots rassurants. Mon geste et mes paroles ne réussirent qu'à le faire agir de façon plus désespérée. Ses lèvres étaient frémissantes contre les miennes, son corps l'était tout autant.

« J'ai peur de... de te perdre. »

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ? », soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Es-tu heureuse avec moi ? »

L'étais-je ?

« C'est difficile parfois. Mais je savais à quoi m'attendre. », avouai-je en lui caressant les joues. « Etre avec toi rend tout ceci supportable. »

Trop pris par ses émotions, il ne dit rien et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec ardeur. Puis ses mains devinrent frénétiques et voyagèrent sur tout mon corps comme s'il voulait en mémoriser chaque courbe.

« Tu es si belle. », dit-il entre chaque baiser. « Je veux te toucher. Laisse-moi te toucher et te faire du bien. »

Je ne dis rien, préférant par mes gestes lui montrer mon accord. Je lui caressai la poitrine de mes mains tremblantes avant de lui enlever son tee-shirt avec empressement. Je ne sus pour quelle raison mes mains tremblaient. Si c'était à cause de ce trop plein d'émotions qui m'accablait ou si c'était à cause de l'appréhension qui me gagnait. Nous n'en étions plus au stade des caresses et des attouchements pour soulager un pur désir charnel, il s'agissait plus d'une démonstration de notre attachement. Nos caresses étaient emplies de besoin et d'affection.

Je posai mes lèvres sur tous les endroits que je pouvais atteindre : ses joues, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire incroyable que j'aurais pu lécher pendant des heures, son cou, le haut de son torse… quand lui tentait d'enlever mon bas de pyjama. Je soulevai mon bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche et, d'un coup de pied, l'envoyait valser à travers la pièce, ma culotte faisant le même chemin. Ainsi libéré de ces entraves et exposé à son regard, mon corps devint brûlant. C'était déroutant la façon dont il faisait réagir mon corps. Lui seul en était capable.

Installé entre mes jambes, il commença par embrasser ma cheville pour monter lentement, trop lentement, vers mon mollet, avant d'atteindre l'intérieur de ma cuisse sur laquelle il s'attarda davantage. Je ne savais pas que cet endroit était si sensible. Il était donc inévitable qu'avec ses baisers alliés à son souffle et sa langue, mon corps frissonne. Et lorsqu'il arriva finalement à mon entrejambe, je crus mourir par combustion spontanée.

Il glissa deux doigts le long de ma fente avant de taquiner mon clitoris de son pouce. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre ce soir. Apparemment, tout ce que je ressentais était multiplié par mille. C'est pourquoi, lorsque je sentis ses doigts écarter mes lèvres et sa langue me laper, je criai de surprise et de plaisir.

« Tu aimes ça, bébé ? », demanda-t-il en posa sur moi son regard de braise.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et continua à lécher, aspirer, mordiller mon clitoris gonflé par l'excitation.

Je retenais ma respiration à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop pour moi. Alors je m'accrochai à ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient le bas du ventre et tentai de me laisser aller, de prendre tout ce qu'il me donnait.

Il continua à me faire du bien avec sa bouche, ajoutant ses doigts experts qu'il inséra de temps à autre dans mon antre humide. Très humide. Je soupirai, gémis de bonheur à la sensation. Après plusieurs minutes de ses assauts répétés, je sentis mon corps se réchauffer encore et irrémédiablement se raidir. Je fermai les yeux sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui m'envahit par vague. Je gémis son nom en même temps que je tirais sur ses cheveux.

« Oh Edward… »

J'avais l'impression de flotter. J'étais sûre que j'aurais été incapable de marcher tant mes jambes étaient faibles.

Je restai de longues secondes les yeux clos en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

Alors que j'essayais de redescendre sur terre, Edward ne montra aucune pitié pour moi. Ses doigts se délogèrent de l'intérieur de mon sexe pour caresser mon ventre et mes côtes. Ma peau fut parsemée par la chair de poule et un soupir de bien-être sortit de ma bouche. Ses mains soulevèrent mon tee-shirt, dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine nue. Je sentis la pointe de mes seins se durcirent à cause du froid ou de l'anticipation. Ou peut-être des deux. Sa bouche s'attaqua à l'un d'entre eux. C'était tellement bon que je me demandais si on pouvait atteindre l'orgasme rien qu'en titillant cette zone. Ses lèvres sur ma poitrine étaient tellement incroyables, causant une chaleur dans mon estomac pour s'étendre entre mes cuisses.

« Dieu, je te veux tellement. », souffla-t-il contre ma poitrine.

« Moi aussi. Je ne peux plus attendre, Edward. »

Je lui levai la tête et ancrai mes yeux dans la profondeur de ses yeux verts.

« Edward… J'aimerais que tu… que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Mon corps se remplit soudainement d'un sentiment énorme d'amour, d'envie et de crainte : mon cœur battait à une allure incroyable et mon souffle se fit court. J'avais peur, même si le besoin de ne faire qu'un avec lui était plus fort.

Il resta un moment interdit, mais bientôt un jaillissement d'air chaud balaya ma poitrine avant que le bout humide de sa langue ne taquine la pointe de mon autre sein. Je fermai les yeux et savourai. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas succomber tellement mon cœur martelait de façon frénétique, presque douloureusement, dans ma poitrine. Ou si on allait constater mon état de mort cérébrale par manque d'oxygène.

Je rouvris les yeux et le surpris à me regarder. Il était confiant et savait ce qu'il faisait pour moi.

Dans un geste désespéré, je l'attirai vers moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Mon nez se pressa soudainement contre sa gorge et j'inspirai avidement son odeur. Sa fragrance emplit mes poumons et mes sens s'éveillèrent une nouvelle fois. Je m'accrochai à lui, ses cheveux étaient doux à travers mes doigts, tandis que mes lèvres s'attardaient contre sa clavicule. Sa main me brûlait le bas du dos alors qu'il me tenait contre son corps.

J'avais besoin qu'il soit entièrement nu, de le sentir contre moi sans aucune barrière. Alors j'ouvris les boutons de son pantalon et l'aidai à s'en débarrasser. Il se retrouva en caleçon. Ainsi, je pouvais nettement voir la bosse impressionnante déformer le tissu. Sans une arrière pensée, je posai ma main dessus et la massai. Une plainte sortit de sa bouche ce qui m'incita à continuer à le caresser avec plus de fermeté. Je commençais à bien le connaître et je savais ce qu'il aimait.

« Bella… Je… Oh, oui continue. », m'encouragea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je continuai pour enfin plonger ma main dans son caleçon et le prendre. Je constatai vite que la tâche n'était pas aisée, que je n'arrivais pas à lui faire du bien comme je le désirais. Alors je lui enlevai ce dernier obstacle et allais et venais ma main sur son phallus. Il grogna et bougea ses hanches au rythme de mes mouvements. Mais après plusieurs minutes, il enleva ma main de lui et s'allongea sur moi. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur. Mes jambes étaient écartaient, et quelques centimètres séparaient son sexe du mien.

Il parsema mon cou, mes joues, mes lèvres de baisers et me dit à quel point j'étais belle, qu'il était fou de moi et qu'il me voulait. Je lui caressai le dos, les fesses que j'avais plus d'une fois rêvé de croquer et poussai mes hanches contre les siennes pour lui montrer que ce qu'il voulait, je le voulais aussi.

« Tu as des préservatifs ? », me demanda-t-il haletant, son front reposant contre le mien.

« Non, mais je prends la pilule. »

« Ok. », fit-il, une pointe d'appréhension perceptible dans sa voix. « Je me suis toujours protégé donc… »

« D'accord. », dis-je en hochant la tête.

Il me sourit et me caressa la joue avant de m'embrasser avec douceur.

Il ne s'agissait plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne me prenne ma virginité et paradoxalement, alors que nous nous apprêtions à faire l'amour, je n'avais plus peur. Je voulais qu'il me prenne, qu'on s'unisse enfin.

Je baissai les yeux et le vis prendre son sexe impressionnant. Puis il le positionna à mon entrée. Je retins mon souffle, appréhendant l'étirement qui allait se produire et fermai les yeux. Mais après plusieurs secondes, rien ne se passa. Je rouvris les yeux et le vis indécis, avalant difficilement sa salive. Je le sentais paniqué et effrayé. Et ce que je redoutai le plus arriva : il me rejetait. Choquée et mortifiée, je le vis lâcher son sexe avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur moi.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. », fit-il en secouant la tête d'impuissance.

« Qu… quoi ? », bégayai-je.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Mais pourquoi ? », demandai-je, les larmes menaçant de déborder à tout moment. « Je veux dire, je suis prête… J'ai vraiment envie de toi. », le suppliai-je.

« Moi aussi je te veux, Bella. Si tu savais comme je te veux. », fit-il en se postant à mes côtés avant de poser un bras sur ses yeux.

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

Il ôta son bras et m'observa.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. », avoua-t-il les yeux brillants.

C'était donc ça ?

Je ne pensais pas que ça le bouleverserait autant.

Je posai une main sur son visage afin de l'encourager et de le rassurer. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa joue contre elle, appréciant mon toucher.

« Je sais. Mais ça ne durera pas. », le rassurai-je.

Nous étions là pour quelques secondes, juste à respirer, ses yeux brûlant les miens. Je ressentis le picotement familier et étrange s'étendre davantage dans mon ventre jusqu'à en devenir insoutenable. J'avais besoin de lui. J'avais vraiment besoin de lui pour apaiser ce feu dévorant. J'aurais peut-être dû dire autre chose pour le rassurer mais j'étais persuadée que la réaction de mon corps et la lueur qui se trouvait dans mes yeux étaient suffisantes pour le convaincre. J'étais prête. Je crois même que je l'avais toujours été.

« J'ai vraiment envie qu'on le fasse Edward. »

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose. Je te veux. », fis-je en lui caressant la joue.

« Peut-être que c'est trop tôt. Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre. »

« Tu sais quoi ? C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu n'en as pas envie. Dis-le au lieu de me trouver des excuses à la con. », rageai-je en sortant du lit.

« Mais non… Je… Enfin… Où vas-tu ? »

« Me saouler dans un bar et me taper le premier mec venu qui n'aura pas d'état d'âme, lui ! »

Je n'eus pas fait deux pas qu'il sauta du lit, me saisit le bras pour m'arrêter et me colla à lui.

« Je suis désolé. », souffla-t-il contre mes cheveux. « J'ai juste peur que tu le regrettes. »

« Pourquoi le regretterais-je ? Tu peux me le dire ? Je viens de te dire que je suis amoureuse de toi. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? »

« Si. Bien sûr que si. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« J'ai sans doute le trac, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. »

« Tu plaisantes ? », m'exclamai-je.

Edward Cullen, le mec le plus sexy de la terre et sûr de lui n'avait jamais fait l'amour ! C'était une blague !

« Non, attends, je me suis mal exprimé. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai jamais eu à faire attention. Ce n'étaient que des histoires de sexe. Mes relations passées n'avaient rien avoir avec la nôtre, tu vois… Faire l'amour sera nouveau pour moi. »

« Oh. »

_Je vois, effectivement._

Une image furtive d'Edward prenant sauvagement une fille passa dans ma tête. Je chassai vite cette vision avant que la jalousie ne prenne place en moi et réfléchis au meilleur moyen de le rassurer.

Après tout, c'était avec moi qu'il voulait être et personne d'autre.

« Je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'en sortir. Et puis je ne suis pas en sucre. »

Je posai une main sur son entrejambe et le caressai.

« Et si tu es tendu, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour remédier à ce problème. », ajoutai-je.

Il sourit face à ma répartie et m'embrassa avec passion. Sa langue envahit ma bouche et chercha la mienne. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent, se caressèrent. Un seul baiser réussissait à nous transporter dans un autre Univers.

Nous étions dans notre bulle. C'était juste Edward et moi, et tout un monde de tension sexuelle si épais que vous auriez pu le couper avec un couteau.

Une fois nos bouches séparées, il posa son front contre le mien.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais adorable, non ? »

« Oui. Mais je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre. », dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure de façon sexy pour l'allumer un peu plus.

Il me porta soudainement, telle une mariée et me posa sur le lit. Il m'aida à enlever mon haut que je portais toujours. Apparemment, ses appréhensions s'étaient envolées. Il parcourut de ses mains mon corps et s'attarda sur mes seins avant que sa bouche ne prenne le relai.

« Tu es magnifique. », fit-il une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. « Tu es à moi. Personne ne pourra nous séparer. »

Je tendis une main vers son visage et l'attirai vers moi. Nos nez se touchaient et nos souffles se mêlaient tandis que son corps chaud reposait contre le mien.

« Non, personne. », soufflai-je. « Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi. »

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur et, sans que je ne l'eus anticipé, il inséra lentement son sexe en moi. Je retins mon souffle. L'étirement que j'avais tant redouté se produisit. Sans être douloureux, c'était assez inconfortable.

Il gémit et ferma très fort les yeux alors que je m'agrippais à son dos sur lequel je pouvais sentir ses muscles se tendre.

Puis il s'arrêta et me regarda. L'envie et l'appréhension semblaient faire rage en lui.

« Détends-toi. Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes, mon cœur. »

Je hochai la tête et haletai lorsqu'il s'inséra un peu plus en moi.

_Se détendre… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

« Oh merde. Tu es si serrée. », grogna-t-il contre mon cou.

Il se retira de moi pour mieux me combler l'instant suivant. Je m'accrochai à lui plus fermement et geins de douleur. Il était enfin entièrement en moi. Nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Je savais que la première fois ne serait pas comme un feu d'artifice, mais merde, ça faisait super mal !

« Ça va ? », s'inquiéta-t-il en posant une main sur mes cheveux pour me réconforter, puis ses lèvres sur mon front.

« Juste une minute. Juste le temps que… »

« Ok. », fit-il en serrant les dents.

Après plusieurs secondes, la douleur s'évanouit un peu et mon corps se fit à l'intrusion.

« C'est bon. Ça va mieux maintenant. »

Le soulagement était visible sur son visage. C'était comme si je le libérais.

Il reprit ses mouvements avec lenteur. Ça devait lui demander beaucoup d'effort et de maîtrise pour ne pas imposer une cadence plus soutenue. Et malgré la gêne, je voulais qu'il se laisse aller. J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de le sentir profondément en moi.

« Plus vite. », soufflai-je. « Tu peux aller plus vite. »

Je n'eus pas à le dire deux fois. Il commença à imprimer un rythme plus soutenu. Et c'était peut-être ce qu'il me fallait, car je sentis fleurir dans mon ventre le plaisir et la douleur se faner.

Je saisis ses fesses fermes avant de monter mes mains sur son dos. Ses muscles étaient en mouvement sous mes mains dû à l'effort et je trouvais ça terriblement sexy. Je fantasmais déjà à l'idée d'avoir un miroir au plafond rien que pour pouvoir admirer son dos nu.

J'émis un petit cri étranglé quand il atteint un endroit sensible me faisant revenir à la réalité.

« Oh Edward… C'est… Continue. », haletai-je.

« Je suis bien heureux que tu me dises ça, car honnêtement j'aurais du mal à m'arrêter maintenant. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Nous étions bien loin de la tension lourde d'il y a quelques minutes.

Plus audacieuse et à l'aise, je basculai mes hanches en avant dès qu'il s'enfonçait en moi. La sensation agréable grandissait dans mon ventre à mesure que son corps et le mien s'activaient.

« Bella… », souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux dans les miens. « Je vais… »

Ses mouvements devinrent erratiques, je le sentais proche. Et même si je n'avais pas à atteint la jouissance (car je n'étais pas si naïve au point de penser que je l'aurais atteint la première fois), je voulais le voir au paroxysme du plaisir. Pour lui avoir fait plusieurs fois plaisir avec ma bouche et mes mains, je savais comment il était magnifique quand il jouissait.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il bascula sa tête en arrière après deux coups de rein supplémentaire et qu'il gémit mon nom avec révérence comme si j'étais la déesse du sexe, j'en aurais presque moi-même atteint le nirvana.

Il était beau. La sueur due à l'effort, ses muscles tendus, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient ce que je voulais toujours voir de lui.

« Je t'aime. », gémit-il alors qu'il se déversait en moi. « Dieu, comme je t'aime. »

J'aurais voulu lui dire la même chose, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge tant l'émotion était écrasante. A la place, je l'étreins avec plus de ferveur et embrassai son épaule humide. Je fermai les yeux très fort. Sans doute pour ne pas permettre aux larmes de couler.

Je voulais graver ce moment dans ma mémoire.

Nous restâmes tranquilles de longues secondes. Sa main balaya mon côté alors que son visage était logé dans mon cou. Je soupirai de bien-être et fermai les yeux.

Nous l'avions enfin fait et je devais avoir l'air ridicule avec ce sourire niais plaqué sur mon visage.

« Ça va ? », demanda-t-il en levant légèrement la tête.

« Mmmhmm. », fredonnai-je, ma bouche et ma langue goûtant la peau salée de sa mâchoire. Pour balayer tous ses doutes, je posai ma bouche sur la sienne et aspirai sa lèvre inférieure avant de taquiner sa langue de la mienne. Il gémit, puis me prit dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? », s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non. C'était très bien. », le rassurai-je en lui embrassant la joue. « Tu as été parfait. »

Un sourire se dessina naturellement sur ses lèvres après que je l'eus rassuré.

« Est-ce de la fierté que je vois sur votre visage, Cullen ? »

« Peut-être bien. »

Nous rîmes doucement avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes. Le baiser était délicat, tendre. Bien plus sage que les autres que nous avions partagés.

Après quoi, nous soupirâmes d'aise et inévitablement, après ce que nous venions de partager, nos corps et nos esprits s'apaisèrent. Je savais que cette nuit, j'allais bien dormir. Il était là, avec moi. Son corps chaud contre le mien.

« Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? », lui demandai-je.

« Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être ailleurs. »

Je souris. Mes peurs s'envolèrent, même si, pour bien des raisons, je savais qu'elles reviendraient. Mais pour l'heure, j'étais heureuse, près du garçon que j'aimais.

Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, il se mit à me fredonner dans le creux de l'oreille une chanson qui m'était familière. Les paroles étaient fortes, me faisant frissonner. Chaque mot qu'il disait s'imprimait en moi, comme un rappel de ce que nous étions.

*****So close no matter how far  
><em>Si proche peu importe la distance<em>  
>Couldn't be much more from the heart<br>_Ca ne pourrait guère être plus près du cœur_  
>Forever trusting who we are<br>_Croyons éternellement en ce que nous sommes_  
>And nothing else matters<br>_Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance_

Never opened myself this way  
><em>Je ne m'étais jamais ouvert de cette façon<em>  
>Life is ours, we live it our way<br>_La vie est nôtre, nous la vivons comme bon nous semble_  
>All these words I don't just say<br>_Tous ces mots que je ne fais pas que dire_  
>And nothing else matters<br>_Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance_

Trust I seek and I find in you  
><em>La confiance que je cherche et trouve en toi<em>  
>Every day for us something new<br>_Est chaque jour quelque chose de nouveau pour nous_  
>Open mind for a different view<br>_Nous ouvrant l'esprit à un point de vue différent_  
>And nothing else matters<br>_Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance_

Never cared for what they do  
><em>Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils font<em>  
>Never cared for what they know<br>_Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils savent_

But I know  
><em>Mais je sais<em>

…

Never cared for what they say  
><em>Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils disent<em>  
>Never cared for games they play<br>_Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé des jeux auxquels ils jouent_  
>…<p>

And I know  
><em>Et je sais<em>

So close no matter how far  
><em>Si proche peu importe la distance<em>  
>Couldn't be much more from the heart<br>_Ca ne pourrait guère être plus près du cœur_  
>Forever trusting who we are<br>_Croyons éternellement en ce que nous sommes_  
>No nothing else matters<br>_Non rien d'autre n'a d'importance_

Après qu'il eut fini, il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, submergé par l'émotion.

« Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne m'oublieras jamais. S'il te plaît, promets-le-moi. »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Je veux juste que tu me le promettes. »

« Mais non. C'est ridicule. », fis-je, plus effrayée qu'abasourdie. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ? »

« Non. C'est rien. C'est juste que parfois, j'ai peur de l'avenir. J'ai peur de… de te perdre. »

« Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi, à tes côtés. Je t'aime, Edward. »

« Je t'aime aussi. », fit-il en parsemant mon visage de baisers. « Tellement. »

Il s'allongea sur mon corps et me fit oublier toutes mes craintes grâce à ses baisers. Juste pour quelques heures de plus.

* * *

><p>*<strong> Nothing Else Matters<strong> est une chanson de _Metallica_, groupe de Trash Metal américain. C'est pas la chanson la plus récente mais elle me rappelle mon adolescence et pas mal de bons moments. Ah, nostalgie quand tu nous tiens. lol

Elle est la première grande ballade du groupe que l'on retrouve dans le _Black Album_, sorti en 1991. Cette musique est, à la première écoute, une chanson lente, justifiée par le sens de ses paroles, qui se résume à exprimer la tristesse du chanteur d'avoir été séparé d'une personne qu'il aime. Il insiste sur le fait que, même séparés, les hommes doivent se souvenir de ce qu'ils ont ressenti. Cette chanson vante aussi la force de l'amour, qu'il considère comme une confiance réciproque ouvrant vers de nouveaux horizons.

* * *

><p><em>Voici donc pour ce chapitre qui ne comporte pas de grandes révélations, je vous l'accorde. D'ailleurs, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'améliorer. lol<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. Je veux connaître votre avis._

_Je vous embrasse bien fort._

_Prenez soin de vous._

_A très vite._

_Sandrine_


End file.
